


Magic and Gears

by RoseyR



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Never Met, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Curses, Female Tachibana Makoto, Gender Change, Genderbending, M/M, Magic, Studio Ghibli inspired, Witch Curses, Witch Kisumi, Witches, Wizard Haruka, Wizards, deliverer Makoto, everyone is the same except for Makoto, familiar, familiar nagisa, inventor Rei, ooc Makoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-09-02 13:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8669788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyR/pseuds/RoseyR
Summary: All Makoto wanted was to get a signature from the person he was delivering letters to, he never expected to be force to go on an adventure to unknown magical places.





	1. Delivery!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to a new story I decided to create because I recently was in a Studio Ghibli inspired mood, so expect some Studio Ghibli movie references in here! ;3
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

A tall man was standing in the middle of a grassy meadow, with the wind blowing gently at his hair and cloak. He looked down at his map and and scratched his head in confusion. The man started walking forward until he hear a soft meow.

"Huh?" The tall man looked down and saw a blond cat looking at him curiously. "A...cat? Where...where did you come from?" The tall man said as he crouched down and gently pet the cat. It was a good thing he loves cats, or else his mood would have been even more sour than it already is since he started his journey. "I wonder though...how did you get all the way here? There isn't a town for miles," the tall man said.

"I would ask you the same thing stranger," the cat suddenly talked.

"...A-a talking...cat...y-you're a talking...cat..." the stranger said.

"Actually, I'm a familiar, which means I originally was a cat, until a magical person made me their spirit animal or something like that, it's sorta a complicated process," the cat said. The cat suddenly started walking on its hind legs and then transformed into a human. "See?" The familiar said.

"...I...see that...um...what's your name?"

"Hazuki Nagisa, what's your name?"

"...Tachibana Makoto," Makoto answered.

"Nice to meet ya...now...what's your business for coming all the way here, no one comes this far unless they have business with Haru," Nagisa said.

"Haru?" Makoto looked down at the letter he was holding and saw the name "Nanase Haruka" on it. "This Haru's full name wouldn't be...Nanase Haruka...would it?" Makoto asked.

"That's him," Nagisa answered.

"I see...well to answer your first question, I'm actually here to deliver this letter to him, it's from the king," Makoto said.

"The king?" Nagisa's eyes started to shine with excitement. "Does that mean you're the king's personal delivery boy?" Nagisa asked.

"Not really...it's just that since I'm the only one with a delivery service near the castle, I've been asked to deliver this letter to this Nanase Haruka person," Makoto said.

"Eh? You don't know who Nanase Haruka is?"

"...I'm...not really up to date with any news of any kind, so no...I don't know who this Nanase Haruka is," Makoto said.

"Strange...he's very well known...well as you know, I'm a familiar, and I'm the familiar to Haruka, which means that Haruka is a magical being," Nagisa said.

"Wow...that's...that's nice," Makoto said with an almost bored expression.

"Eh? How come you're not peeing your pants with excitement?" Nagisa exclaimed.

"Look, I'm really in a hurry now, so if you could direct me where this Haruka lives, that would be great," Makoto sighed in an annoyed way.

"Hm...that's strange...you smell like someone who use to be excited when it comes to these kind of conversations...actually...you smell different from what you were like before from now," Nagisa said.

"...W-what do you...look, I really don't have time for this, just tell me where Nanase-san lives," Makoto said firmly.

"Alright alright, you don't have to get angry. He lives right there," Nagisa pointed behind Makoto. When Makoto turned around, he was surprised to see a giant mansion with gears and clocks all over it.

"H-how did I not see that..." Makoto was surprised.

"It's because Haru put an invisible shield on it, I told him to put it down since I felt that someone was coming, and boy was I right. I came over to tell you since it looked like you were trying to find Haru's house," Nagisa explained.

"...It looks more like a giant mansion than a house to be honest," Makoto said as he looked up.

"We get that a lot...okay that's a lie...there isn't that many people that visits us," Nagisa said.

"I can see why if this Haruka person keeps putting on an invisible shield," Makoto sighed annoyingly.

"Jeez...you're kinda mean..." Nagisa pouted while looking down.

Makoto looked at Nagisa and felt guilty. He didn't mean to behave badly towards him. "...I'm...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to be...well mean...it's just been a long day...It took me a whole day just to get here...and...all I want to do is deliver this letter and then go home, if I'm lucky enough, I could go home today if I find the steam train," Makoto said.

"I see...well why don't I help you then," Nagisa said as he snatched the letter out of Makoto's hand transformed back into a cat and started running towards the mansion.

"H-hey! come back with that!" Makoto exclaimed as he started running after Nagisa.

"Don't worry, I'll deliver this letter to Haru, and you can go home immediately," Nagisa said. Makoto saw that Nagisa was running farther and farther away from him.

"You can't deliver that letter...well...you can, but I need to deliver it so I can get the signature!" Makoto exclaimed. He saw that Nagisa didn't stop or turn his head. Makoto can only assumed that Nagisa didn't hear him. Nagisa was now at the mansion and ran inside, while somehow closing the door behind him. Makoto quickly stopped and almost slammed his body against the door.

"Jeez..." Makoto sighed. He quickly knocked the door and waited for someone to answer. Instead of someone answering, a giant screen, left to the door, turned on to reveal a man wearing red glasses.

"Hello, how may I help you?" the man said.

"...U-um...I was wondering if I could get that letter Nagisa ran with," Makoto said.

"Letter? Oh you mean the letter you were delivering as Nagisa told me, well you don't have to worry, the letter has been delivered, so you do not need to worry," the man said.

"I-I know it's been delivered, but I still need a signature," Makoto said.

"Do you really need a signature? Can't you just tell the king you delivered it already," the man said.

"That's the thing...I'm technically stuck here until I get a signature...it's sorta of a curse that if I don't get a signature, I can't leave until I do, the only time I will not require a signature is if the person is dead, so since Nanase-san isn't dead...can I come in very quickly and get his signature?" Makoto said.

"I see...so you were stupid enough to actually sign the waiver," Rei said.

"I-I...I'm not stupid...I just didn't know that signing the waiver was optional, no one technically told me you know," Makoto puffed his cheeks in annoyance.

"Still, you should have read carefully, and to answer you question, I'm afraid we don't have time, we are very busy at the moment and we can't interfere with our schedule right now," the man said.

"I-interfere? I-it'll only take a second!" Makoto exclaimed.

"I am sorry, but even a second is something we cannot waste, we'll come back to you in a couple of hours," the man said.

"H-hours!?" Makoto looked at the sky and saw that the sun was almost setting. "P-please, I don't have time to wait, just...just let me get Nanase-san's signature and I'll leave immediately, I don't even have to see Nanase-san, you can give him the signing paper, and just get him to sign it very quickly! It doesn't even have to be neat!" Makoto begged.

"I'm sorry, but we really can't waste any time, and I should also drop this call now, I need to help Nanase-san, so goodbye," the man said as the screen shut off.

Makoto stared at the screen annoyingly. He was tempted to punch the screen, but refrained himself from doing so, instead he looked around and spotted an open window on the second floor.

"Looks like I need to use one of mom's potions," Makoto mumbled to himself. He opened his satchel and tried to search for one of his mother's potions. He picked one up and read the label.

_"To Makoto. This potion will allow you to float, the more you drink, the higher you'll get, but careful not to drink too much, or else you'll be in space immediately. So please take only a sip at a time. With love, mom."_

Makoto looked at the note and smiled. He sighed and took out the cork and took a small sip of the potion. In seconds, his feet were hovering above the ground. "Looks like I need more," Makoto said as he took another sip. He continued rising higher and higher until he finally reached the window. He quickly climbed through the window and safely got inside. The potion soon wore off after a minute and Makoto was safely back on the ground.

"Thank goodness the potions mom gave me wears off in a minute," Makoto said. He started walking around and try to see if he can find this Nanase-san. "Let's see...I wonder what they look like..." Makoto looked at the pictures and paintings on the wall. So far, most of the paintings and photographs were of the ocean and anything water related. Makoto could sense that this Nanase person has a thing for water. Makoto shook his head and continued looking around. He finally found a portrait that had people in them. The portrait had Nagisa, the man on the screen, and two people he didn't know. One had red hair and what looked like sharp teeth, while the other had black hari, blue eyes, and his face was expressionless, yet somehow, it showed a bit of emotion.

"Guess one of these two is Nanase-san...wonder which one though..." Makoto said. He looked at the man with black hair once again, and felt something strange inside of him. He kept looking at the raven haired man and came to the conclusion that maybe that person was Nanase-san. "...If I'm right...I wonder if this person is Nanase-san."

"You would be right," an unfamiliar voice suddenly said. Makoto jumped and quickly turned around. It was the black haired man from the portrait.

"Ah, so you must be Nanase-san," Makoto said as he smiled nervously. "It's nice to meet you, now if I could take a bit of your time, I would really appreciate it if you could sign here and-"

"You broke into my home," Nanase said.

Makoto stiffen and he started to sweat nervously. "Y-yes...and I'm sorry for that...but I...I just needed your signature, I promise...if you just sign here, I'll leave immediately," Makoto said.

"You broke into my home..."

"Y-yes...we've already established that...please don't make me feel guiltier than I already am," Makoto said.

"...You broke into my home...just to get my signature," Nanase said.

"Y-yes..." Makoto was wondering where this conversation was leading.

"...You couldn't have waited?"

"...I'm sorry...but I would appreciate it if you could sign before the sun sets," Makoto silently said.

"...Why do you need before sunset?"

"...I just want to leave..." Makoto said.

"...You're lying," Nanase said.

"W-what?" Makoto looked up and was staring at Nanase's blue eyes. For some reason, Nanase's blue eyes were both alluring, yet deadly at the same time.

"Haru! Where'd you go? We need to get this place moving before...hey, you're that delivery boy from earlier, what are you doing here? I thought I told you you could leave early since I would deliver the letter," Nagisa said as he suddenly appeared.

"He can't leave unless he has my signature," Haru said.

"Signature...did you actually sign that waiver? I thought that was some sorta of a joke in the delivering service," Nagisa said.

"I...I didn't know it was optional, okay," Makoto sighed.

"You there, did you actually break into our home when I specifically told you to wait?" the man said as he also appeared suddenly.

"Don't be so harsh Rei-chan, I'm sure Makoto here just wanted to be the very best employee and just get the signature from Haru, no harm done," Nagisa said.

"I do understand about being a perfect employee, but this is by far extreme and-"

"He's not here because he's trying to be a good employee, he's here because of something else," Haru suddenly said.

"What? Well what is it then?" Rei asked.

"Does it have to do what you smelled like before?" Nagisa asked.

"W-what's you deal with my smell? A-and I don't understand what you're talking about, just...just please sign here and I'll..." suddenly, Makoto felt dizzy. He placed a hand on his forehead and leaned against the wall behind him.

"Eh? Are you alright?" Nagisa asked.

"Yes, you seem...a bit pale," Rei said.

All three of them started walking towards Makoto, and Makoto felt that he was going to faint.

"H-hey!" Makoto heard Haru speak, but didn't hear anything else after that. He collapsed on the floor.

* * *

Makoto finally woke up after what felt like hours. Makoto looked around and realized he was no longer in the hallway, but in an unfamiliar room. He spotted his newsboy cap on the small table next to him, he picked it up and put it back on his head. He spotted his cloak hanging on a coat hanger, and walked towards it and took back his cloak. He put on his cloak and checked himself at the mirror.

"...Crap..." Makoto said. "I better get out of here...where's my..." Makoto looked around and realized the signing sheet was nowhere to be seen. Makoto walked out of the room and started searching around. Makoto heard familiar voices in one of the rooms.

"You think he's alright?" Nagisa's voice said.

"I'm not sure...he did look very sick...you don't think he's close to dying...is he?" Rei's voice said.

"If he was dying, why would he still be doing this job then? He should have quit if he knew he was going to die," Haru's voice said.

"That's true...maybe he ate something that he shouldn't have eaten," Rei suggested.

"Nah, I took a good whiff of him, and I didn't detect anything that he ate that would make him sick," Nagisa said.

"I see...speaking of smelling him...what did you mean he didn't smell like how he was before?"

"Well...when I smelled him...he seemed like the happy type of person. Kind...gentle...sorta of a gentle giant, you know?"

"He's not that tall...well...at least compared to Sousuke," Rei said.

"Yeah...but compared to us, he's huge," Nagisa laughed.

"...So he had a different personality back then...wonder what could have happen to make him act like how he is now..." Haru said.

Makoto had enough of this, he finally spoke up.

"U-um...excuse me, but if you're done talking about me, can you please give me back my signing sheet if you already wrote your signature on it," Makoto said.

"Is that you Makoto?" Nagisa said. Makoto heard movement.

"P-please don't come over here! J-just stay where you are...just...just hand me the signature sheet through the door," Makoto said as he held out his hand.

"Why don't you want me to come over?" Nagisa asked.

"...And what's with your voice?" Haru said.

"N-nothing!" Makoto squeaked. He coughed and deepened his voice. "Nothing, it's just...I'm sick...and I don't want you to get infected," Makoto said.

"Really? I didn't smell any sickness on you," Nagisa said.

"Smell any...look just hand me the signature sheet and I'll-"

"Hey, what are you doing?" An unfamiliar voice suddenly said from behind.

Makoto jumped and turned around to see a tall man with black hair and teal eyes.

"Sousuke? Is that you?"

"Yeah...who is this woman?" the man called Sousuke said.

"Woman? What are you talking about, Makoto is a man, just because he has a girly name like all of us, doesn't mean he looks like a girl, are you drunk again Sousuke?" Nagisa said.

"I've been sober for two weeks now, and I'm not drunk, there is a woman in front of me," Sousuke sighed.

"Eh?" Makoto tried to escape, but Sousuke blocked the path. Soon, all three of them came out of the room and were wide eyed.

"...You're a...." Nagisa started.

"B-but that's...w-why...how come...how..this..." Rei tried to say.

"...You turned into a girl," Haru finally said.

Standing in front of them was no longer the tall man that was trying to deliver a letter to Haru, but a small woman that almost resembled the man she use to be. All three of them continued to stare at her in shock. Sousuke looked around and became very confused. Makoto wished the entire ground would open up and swallow her whole.

This was going to be a long night.

 


	2. Makoto's Delivery Service

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto finally gets home and enjoys his normal life, until he sees the familiar raven haired man at his front door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, also, could you guess some of the Studio Ghibli movie reference in the last chapter? If you did then you're one true Ghibli fan and you deserve a prize ;P
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

Makoto was rooted to the floor. She didn't dare look at anyone. She felt everyone's eyes on her, and all she wanted to do was get the signature and go home.

"So that's why you were in such a hurry...I didn't know you turn into a girl. Rei, is there any magical being that can do that?" Nagisa asked.

"Not really, unless it's a shapeshifter, but even then they usually turn to anything they want at any time, not at a specific time," Rei said.

"Then, he or...she must be a different type of shapshifter," Nagisa said.

"No, she's curse," Haru finally said.

"..." Makoto didn't look up, she kept her gaze on the floor.

"Now that you say that...I do smell a bit of curse in him...er...her," Nagisa said as he took another whiff of Makoto. Makoto flinched and backed up, only to run into Sousuke's towering body.

"No escaping, kid," Sousuke said.

"...Just let me go," Makoto sighed.

"Not until we get some answers!" Nagisa said.

"That doesn't sound fair, she did came here just to deliver a letter from the king, so I'm not sure trying to get answers from her is really appropriate," Rei said.

"Well...let's say it's appropriate since she did kinda broke in here," Nagisa pointed out.

"I see...well...then would you mind telling us a bit about yourself Ms...um...Mr...Tachibana-san," Rei said.

Makoto hesitated, she finally looked up and glared at everyone. When she glared at Haru, she shivered at how cool and collected Haru looked. She finally sighed and answered them. "I was curse about three years ago," Makoto said.

"I see, no wonder I couldn't smell anything that caused you to be troubled!" Nagisa said.

"W-what?" Makoto gave a confused look.

"Oh excuse Nagisa, as you know, he's a familiar, and his abilities are being able to smell not only physical things, but also emotional and mental things. This means he can smell how you think, behave, feel, and can smell all of those far back from at least two years," Rei expalined.

"Yep, I'm hoping I can advance my talents by getting at least pass three years," Nagisa said.

"I see...so that's why you kept smelling me..." Makoto said.

"Yeah...but also because you have a nice smell," Nagisa grinned.

"P-pervert!" Makoto said.

"I do have to ask...but were you originally a woman or a man?" Rei asked.

"I was a boy before I was cursed," Makoto said.

"You sure about that because you smell sorta...feminine before you were cursed," Nagisa said.

"I take offense to that," Makoto deadpanned.

"Sorry," Nagisa laughed.

"Getting back on track...who cursed you?" Haru asked.

"...Shigino Kisumi," Makoto said.

"Kisumi? You knew Kisumi?" Sousuke said.

"Why would Kisumi do this? He's not the type to...put curses on people...at least not on purpose and for this long," Rei said.

"...It was an accident...or more like a practical joke from him," Makoto said.

"What do you mean?"

"...I was friends with Kisumi, and well...he just confessed to me that day...I replied that something like that seemed strange between two boys...so...he turned me into a girl. I told him to turn me back, and well...it seemed that the spell he used on me was something new for him...so he didn't know how to turn me back. So I'm stuck like this. Every morning, I turn back, but as soon as the sun sets, I turn into a girl. Which is why I needed that signature in a hurry...I didn't want anyone to see me like this," Makoto said.

"...We're sorry," Nagisa said.

"It must have been...difficult," Rei said.

"I don't really see the problem here, so what if you turn into a girl after sunset? You're still you, gender shouldn't really matter," Haru said, almost looking a bit bored.

"...Yeah...but...I want to be myself again...I don't want to be like this...I want to be normal...I want to get my life back! I don't want to turn into a girl everyday! I want to be a boy! That's who I am! ...I just want to be me again," Makoto said sadly.

Haru looked at her and sighed. "...You have a pen?" Haru asked.

"Huh?"

"...You said you needed my signature in order to leave here, so I'm giving it to you," Haru said.

Makoto stared at Haru, she fumbled, but quickly took the signing sheet and handed it to Haru, she gave him her pen and saw him sign the paper.

"There, you're free to go," Haru said.

"I...I...thank you," Makoto blushed in embarrassment. She realized she overreacted over nothing. "...I'll leave now, thank you for accepting the delivery," Makoto said. She was about to walk away until she felt a hand grabbing her arm.

"Hold it...it's pretty late and-"

"I'm sorry, but I would feel very uncomfortable staying here, besides...most of the items I needed are at home...so-"

"I'm not asking for you to stay here for the night, I'm offering to take you home myself," Haru said.

"Oh! Y-you don't have to bother with that, I can-"

"It took you awhile to get here right? I'm also pretty sure that all steam train aren't operating at this time," Haru said.

"Eh? W-what time is it!?" Makoto took out her pocket watch and looked at the time. She has been asleep for four hours. "You've got to be kidding me," Makoto groaned.

"Don't worry so much, I'll get you home," Haru said.

"...Thank you," Makoto said.

"Don't mention, I'll be back everyone, and Sousuke, whatever you're business for being here is, you can explain it to Rei and Nagisa," Haru said as he snapped his fingers and he suddenly had a coat and top hat in his arms.

"Right, take good care of...Tachibana, was it?" Sousuke asked.

"Tachibana Makoto," Makoto said.

"Take good care of Makoto," Sousuke said as he smiled. Haru nodded and lead Makoto towards the front door.

"Now don't let strangers in here, unless it's Rin, then...I guess you can let him in," Haru said.

"Right! See ya later Haru-chan!" Nagisa said.

Makoto stiffen a laugh. "Haru-chan?" Makoto smirked.

"Don't ask," Haru said.

"Right...whatever you say...Haru-chan," Makoto teased.

"You want a ride or not? Otherwise, you're walking, and I'm pretty sure wolfs come out during this hour," Haru said.

"I-I'll be quiet," Makoto said.

"Good...girl," Haru said.

"Don't push it," Makoto groaned.

They were outside and a car suddenly appeared. "Get in," Haru said.

"R-right," Makoto went inside the car and put on her seat belt.

"You don't really have to put that on you know," Haru said.

"I would feel comfortable if I obey car safety, thank you very much," Makoto said.

"Alright, but I'm pretty sure a seat belt won't calm you when I start the car," Haru said.

"What do...Wah!" Makoto exclaimed as the car started floating. "W-we're flying!?" Makoto looked down and saw they were high up.

"It's faster than taking the road, also less annoying," Haru said.

"I-I guess...um...how fast does this thing go?"

"...You'll see," Haru said.

"Why did you pause before you answer my quesaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!" Makoto screamed once the car moved forward. They were flying quickly through the air, and Makoto felt that her entire body was being pushed back against the seat. Soon, the car was moving more smoothly, and Makoto felt relieved.

"Sorry about that, it always starts fast in the first couple of seconds," Haru explained.

"You could have warned me," Makoto said. The two sat in silence as they flew towards Makoto's hometown.

"...So...where do you live?"

"I live in Iwatobi," Makoto answered.

"Ah, that small town near the ocean? It's a lovely place," Haru said.

"You know about it?"

"...I use to live there for awhile," Haru said.

"Why did you move then?"

"...Let's say...the king is constantly on my back...and...I honestly didn't want to deal with that," Haru explained.

"...That letter...was it a request for you to return and see the king for something?"

"...You could say that," Haru said.

"...I heard you're a great magical being, or...at least that's what Nagisa said," Makoto said.

"...I'm a wizard, though...most of my spells are for healing," Haru said.

"Healing? Then does that mean the king is asking for you to heal some of the soldiers that are fighting the war?" Makoto asked.

"...Not really...he wants me to fight," Haru said.

"Eh? But you said..."

"I said most of my spells are for healing, not all...you could say...I do know a few combat spells," Haru said.

"Huh...then why are you well-known then?"

"Guess you could say I help people during my spare time," Haru said.

"Spare time? Then what do you do most of the time?"

"...Inventing," Haru said.

"Huh...not only are you a great wizard, but also a great inventor...that's sounds like a nice job," Makoto said.

"...Don't you like you work?"

"Don't get me wrong, I do enjoy delivering to people, I always enjoy seeing the happy faces of everyone, but...being the only delivery person in my town and...seeing the same things over and over...it does get a bit boring...so far...the most excitement I had in years was probably coming to you," Makoto smiled.

"...You look nice..."

"E-eh?" Makoto started blushing.

"I meant...you look nice when you smile...you should do that more often," Haru said.

"...I would like to...but...it's sorta difficult when you turn into a girl for the evening," Makoto said.

"...Like I said...it shouldn't matter if you're a girl or a guy...you're still you," Haru said.

"...I guess you're right on that...but...it's not like I'll find something like...love if you're like this," Makoto said.

"...Maybe you should find someone who doesn't care what gender you are," Haru said.

"That's kinda difficult don't you think?"

"Not really," Haru said.

"What do you..." Makoto turned to look at him and saw him staring at her intensely. For some reason, she felt nervous. She felt her cheeks getting warm and she couldn't help but fidget in her seat. She thought she saw him leaning forward. For some reason, she slowly closed her eyes and leaned forward.

"...We're here," Haru said. Makoto finally snapped out of it and looked around. They were in Iwatobi.

"Y-yes, looks like we're here," Makoto blushed.

"Mm...I guess...this is a goodbye?"

"I guess so...it was nice meeting you Nanase-san," Makoto said.

"...Call me Haru," Haru said.

"...Haru," Makoto said. She smiled at him and opened the door once the car safely landed in the middle of town. "Well...goodnight," Makoto said.

"...About earlier...I mean it. In my opinion...you look lovely...both as a male and a female," Haru said.

"...T-thank you..." Makoto blushed. Thankfully it was dark, otherwise he would have seen her blushing.

"...See you soon, Makoto," Haru said. He started the car and it flew once again. He flew off. Makoto stared at the sky and became confused. What did he mean? It's not like they'll meet again. Makoto shrugged it off and headed home.

"Makoto dear, you're home late," Makoto's mother greeted him.

"Yeah...it's been a long day...I think I'm going to take a long bath," Makoto said.

"That's strange, you usually don't like taking baths in evening, since you...you know..." Makoto's mother said.

"I know...well...today I don't mind seeing my body...at least for tonight," Makoto said.

"Hm...something good must have happened to you then," Makoto's mother smiled.

"...Guess you could say that...by the way, can you make more of that floating potion? I'm almost running out," Makoto asked.

"Of course, you're lucky you dear old mother knows how to make potions, otherwise, your delivery service would be difficult," Makoto's mother said.

"Not really...but they do help on some occasions, anyways I'm going," Makoto said.

"Have a nice bath dear," Makoto's mother said.

Makoto walked into the bathroom and stripped out of her clothes. She felt relief once her boots were off. "Jeez...thank goodness I didn't have to walk all the way home," Makoto sighed. She filled the bathtub with warm water and finally went in. She decided to relax and think about the events that happened today. She thought about Nagisa and how mischievous he was, he thought about Rei and how he seemed to be a proper gentlemen, then she thought about Sousuke and even though she didn't now him that much, from the conversation, it seemed he might be nice...a bit of a drunk, but nice. She finally thought about Haru. She didn't know what to make of him. He does seem interesting and Makoto would like to know more about him, but she knew she'll probably never see him again. Makoto sighed and sank deeper into the water.

She wished she could see those blue eyes again. "...He was pretty...good looking...I guess," Makoto pouted. Thank goodness she was a female right now, or else if she said that as a male, she would feel very awkward.

* * *

Makoto woke up feeling normal. When he looked down, he saw that he was male again. "Thank goodness," Makoto sighed.

"Makoto, please wake up and come down here," Makoto's mother called.

"Coming!" Makoto said. He put on his his white ruffled shirt, and put on his black pants. He started walking downstairs and wondered what was happening. "Is there something you need mother?" Makoto asked when he saw his mother at the kitchen. Upon walking into the kitchen, he saw his father reading the newspaper, his two twin siblings, and Haru. "Eh!? W-what are you doing here!?" Makoto said as he pointed at Haru, who was innocently drinking a cup of tea.

"Makoto, is very rude to point at her guest," Makoto's mother scolded.

"B-but he...I mean...yes mother," Makoto sighed.

"Good, now why don't you sit down and introduce us to you lovely friend here," Makoto's mother said.

"...Okay," Makoto sat down next to Haru, who was staring at him. For some reason, the look he gave looked smug, even though he was showing a stoic face. "This is...Nanase Haruka, a well-known wizard...he lives at the grasslands and-"

"Actually, I move a lot, so I won't be there for long," Haru said.

"Eh? Then how was I able to deliver that letter to you?" Makoto asked.

"Where I move usually gets reported back at the kingdom, besides, like I said, we don't get that many visitors, so getting mail or having visitors is difficult, unless you have business with me or if you're a magical being yourself," Haru said.

"How lovely, getting to see different places and sites," Makoto's mother said.

"Yeah! What was one of you favorite places to visit?" Ren asked.

"I'd say...maybe the land of spirits?"

"What's that?" Ran asked.

"It's where all the spirits live, my favorite would have to be the water spirit," Haru said.

"I had a feeling you were into water," Makoto sighed. He then remembered something. "Actually, what are you doing here?"

"...I'm actually here for you," Haru said. Haru stood up and was on one knee, as if he was going to propose to Makoto. Makoto blushed and started to panic.

"W-what are you doing!?" Makoto exclaimed.

"Yay! Big brother is going to get married," Ren and Ran exclaimed in unison.

"Oh, my little boy is growing up so fast," Makoto's mother sniffed as she wiped a tear out of her eye.

"I'm proud of you son, you picked a fine man," Makoto's father said.

"Y-you're all not helping!" Makoto exclaimed.

"Makoto." Haru said firmly.

"Y-yes...Haru?" Makoto looked at Haru, feeling his cheeks getting warm.

"Will you...be my personal delivery person," Haru said.

"Eh?" Makoto felt like time froze in that minute.

"Oh too bad, but having my son work as a personal delivery person to a great wizard is also a wonderful thing," Makoto's mother said.

"A wedding would have been nice, but my son working for a great wizard, such an honor," Makoto's father said.

"Aw...big brother isn't going to get married?" Ren asked.

"Doesn't look like it," Ran said.

"You're all still not helping, and Haru...what do you mean?"

"You said so yourself, you love doing your job, but you get bored for not seeing much right? Well I so happen to need someone to deliver medicine to some of the customers I have in certain places, and you seem like the perfect person to hire," Haru said.

"W-what about here, what about the people here that needs my service?"

"Let's face it Makoto, you're not really needed that much, besides, you're only useful for delivering things immediately, and I'm sure everyone can get use to using the mailing system," Makoto's mother said.

"...I don't know..." Makoto said.

"What's there to hesitate about?" Haru asked.

"...If there's a chance that Kisumi comes back with a way to turn me back...then I would feel better if I stay here and wait for that day," Makoto said.

"You're still worked up about your curse?" Haru asked.

"Yes, like I said...I want to turn back to myself again...I'm happy about the words you told last night, but...I still want to be one gender," Makoto said.

"Hm...would you agree to work for me if I told you I might know someone who could possibly help you?" Haru asked.

"Y-you know someone who can help me!?" Makoto stood up.

"Yes," Haru said.

"Isn't that wonderful dear?" Makoto's mother said.

"I...I..." Makoto looked at everyone and saw how happy they all look, and when he looked at Haru, he knew the decision he wanted to make. "I accept your offer," Makoto said.

Everyone cheered and congratulated Makoto. Haru stood up and held out his hand. Makoto shook hands with Haru. "Makoto, it's a pleasure to be working with you," Haru said with a smile. For some reason, the smile suits Haru.

* * *

"Do you have all your clothes?"

"Yes mother," Makoto said.

"You have all your books?"

"Yes."

"Do you have all the potions?"

"I have everything I need, so don't worry," Makoto said.

"I'm sorry, it's just...my little boy is growing up so fast," Makoto's mother said as she hugged Makoto and started crying.

"I know...I'll miss you, but I promise I'll call everyday," Makoto said.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Alright, you be the best delivery person out there, and if you need more of my potions, just ask and I'll send a carrier pigeon to send some to you," Makoto's mother said.

"Alright, goodbye...mom," Makoto said.

"Goodbye dear," Makoto's mother said as she kissed his forehead.

"Goodbye son, and...make sure you also have those lady products, you never know when you'll-"

"I-I get dad, don't worry, I have those as well..." Makoto blushed in embarrassment. He hoped Haru didn't hear that. "I'll miss you dad," Makoto said. Makoto's father patted his son on his shoulder.

"Big brother, don't forget to send us some cool stuff!" Ren said.

"Yeah...and...don't forget to write to us and call us," Ran said.

"I promise you two, see you later," Makoto said as he hugged his siblings. The two hugged him tightly and didn't want to let go, when they finally did, they started crying.

"W-we'll miss you big brother!" Ren cried.

"Mr. Haru, you better take good care of big brother...and big sister," Ran said.

"Don't worry, I will," Haru said. He grabbed Makoto by the waist and lead him to the car. Once Makoto was inside the car, he looked back and wave goodbye to everyone.

"Goodbye! I'll try to visit!" Makoto said.

"Goodbye Makoto, and have a safe journey!" Everyone waved Makoto goodbye, and once the car started, they were off. Iwatobi looked like a dot once they left. Makoto felt his eyes getting wet. He felt something soft touch his cheek and saw that Haru offered him a handkerchief.

"...Thank you," Makoto said as he accepted the handkerchief gratefully.

"No problem," Haru said with a small smile.

For once in Makoto's life after the curse, he was happy.


	3. Personal Maid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was Makoto's first day on the job, and he was happy to be Haru's personal delivery boy, he just didn't expect to be Haru's personal maid as well.

"Makoto...Makoto...wake up," a voice said. Makoto woke up and realized that Haru was waking him up.

"A-ah...did I fall asleep? I'm sorry," Makoto said as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"It's fine, it was an unpredictable long drive, we should have gotten her much faster, but unfortunately, we had traffic," Haru said.

"Um...I'm still not sure a flock of geese is considered...traffic," Makoto said, but couldn't help but chuckle at the memory.

"Right, well it was still an inconvenience," Haru sighed.

Makoto looked down and realized they were above the mansion he was at earlier, upon a closer look, Makoto realized that the mansion was a lot bigger than from how he saw it from the front.

"Jeez...I'm surprise you don't have trouble keeping this place clean," Makoto said.

"It helps when you have magic," Haru said.

"I guess so...but it must have been tiring getting those gears all over the roof...and have them moving," Makoto said, "what...what are those gears for anyways?"

"They're mainly for the many machines and inventions inside, but the ones that aren't moving right now...you'll see very soon," Haru said. The car slowly descended down and they were finally on the ground. Makoto opened the door and stretched out his legs, the traffic must have taken them longer to get here than he thought.

"Jeez...I'm still not use to how big this place looks...I feel like I might get lost in there..." Makoto said.

"Don't worry about it, besides, there's usually an elevator around to help you get to wherever you need to go," Haru said. "He opened the door and gestured for Makoto to come in. Makoto walked inside and got a closer look at the entrance way.

"Huh...when I was leaving, I guess I never looked closely at this part," Makoto said as he admired the decoration.

"I also never really pay attention to the decoration when I'm in a hurry," Haru said.

"Eh? That's strange, you usually do when you're living in a place for that long," Makoto said.

"Exactly, so why should I look at everything when I'll see it everyday and it'll get boring to look at unless I get something new, so in my opinion, it's better to ignore everything and enjoy it when you actually do pay attention, or get bored with everything," Haru said.

"Huh...you really have a straightforward way of thinking...huh?" Makoto said.

"...You could say that," Haru said.

"Well...I'm not really one the judge, if that's how you think, then I'll respect it," Makoto smiled. Haru looked at him for a moment, then proceeded guiding Makoto around the mansion.

"Nagisa, Rei, I'm home," Haru announced.

"Yay! Haru-chan is back! Oh, and he brought Mako-chan!" Nagisa exclaimed.

"M-Mako...chan?" Makoto asked Haru.

"You'll have to excuse Nagisa, when he likes people, he tends to shorten their names and add -chan, it's very annoying," Haru sighed.

"Guess you don't like being called 'Haru-chan?'" Makoto grinned.

"...Wipe that grin off your face," Haru huffed in annoyance. Makoto couldn't help but laugh.

"It seems that Mako-chan is happy again, especially with Haru-chan's help," Nagisa said.

"It does seem that Makoto-san here is more happy than the last time he was here," Rei said.

"Does Mako-chan like Haru-chan~" Nagisa teased.

"Impossible," Makoto quickly said. He started to blush. Haru looked at him and for whatever reason, Makoto thought he looked disappointed.

"Guess Mako-chan is still a bit grumpy," Nagisa laughed.

"I-I'm not grumpy! I'm just...oh you know..." Makoto sighed. Nagisa laughed, Rei looked sorry for what Nagisa said, and Haru continued to have a stoic face.

"We better let you settle down, I'll lead you to your room," Haru said. Makoto followed him and they reached an elevator.

"We have to use the elevator to get to my room?" Makoto asked as they entered the elevator.

"It was Rei's idea, he thought it would be more fitting if there was at least one bedroom on each floor," Haru said.

"I had a feeling that Rei was the type to be more organized," Makoto said.

"Compared to Nagisa, you might as well consider Rei the god of organization," Haru said.

"Was that...a joke?" Makoto asked curiously.

"...Maybe," Haru said. Makoto couldn't help but smile. "...You look better when you smile," Haru said.

"U-um...t-thanks," Makoto said. The two got off the elevator and went right. They reached a room with a green door. "Is this where I'll be staying?"

"Yep, hope you like it," Haru said as he opened the door to reveal the room.

"Wow, it's amazing," Makoto said as he looked around.

"I'm glad you like it," Haru said, "I'll be on the first floor to make dinner, come down when you're done putting away your stuff."

"Alright, and thank you so much Haru, this means a lot to me," Makoto said.

"Of course," Haru said. Makoto smiled at him and for a moment, Haru stood there looking at him.

"Haru?"

"R-right, I'll be going now," Haru said. Haru left the room, and Makoto started unpacking his belongings. He went towards the dresser and was surprised to find frilly dresses inside. Makoto didn't know whether to feel annoyed, angry, offended, or shocked. Makoto sighed and decided to leave the dresses inside and talk about it with Haru later. After Makoto was done putting away his belongings, he decided to head down and join the others.

Once he found the dining area, he saw that everyone he met the other day was there. Rei and Nagisa were sitting next to each other, Sousuke was sitting across from them, and Haru was sitting at the head of the table. Makoto also realized how long the table was, almost as if more people should be here.

"Makoto! Come come, Sousuke made a lot of good food to celebrate your arrival!" Nagisa cheered.

"Oh, so you're the cook?" Makoto asked Sousuke once he sat at a chair close to Haru.

"Yeah, but I'm also the maintenance person as well. I usually make sure that all the gears and machines are clean and working," Sousuke said.

"Must be a tough job considering how many machines are in this place," Makoto said.

"Not really, unless you don't have magic," Sousuke said.

"You're a magic user as well?" Makoto asked.

"Sorta, most of my magic is mainly little things, it's do to the fact that my dad was a wizard and my mom was a human," Sousuke explained.

"Huh, how did you guys meet each other anyways?" Makoto asked.

"Well, I was created by Haru-chan!" Nagisa said.

"H-Haru...made you?" Makoto asked.

"Yep! I was born in an egg!" Nagisa said.

"...A-an egg?"

"Uh huh, and Haru hatched me like a baby chick, and from that moment on, I have loved Haru as if he was a mother to me," Nagisa said.

"Quit lying already Nagisa, and tell the truth," Haru sighed.

"Eh? He was lying!?" Makoto exclaimed.

"I'm afraid so, he usually tells a fake backstory to anyone he meets. You wouldn't believe what he told me when I first came on board," Rei said.

"At least yours wasn't as bad as what he told me, I still shutter from the image," Sousuke grimaced.

"Alright alright, I'll tell you my real story. Actually, I was a full time cat, and I found Haru's mansion when I was a kitten during a rainstorm, and well, with my adorable looks-"

"More like his annoying persistence," Haru interrupted.

"Haru let me in and adopted me, and turned me into his familiar. Ever since then, I felt welcome and at home, which is why I'm grateful to be Haru's partner and companion," Nagisa said.

"Must be nice...but what was it like being human for the first time?"

"Well...getting use to all these human stuff was difficult, especially when I had to use the bathroom, I-"

"I-I don't need to know about that," Makoto quickly interrupted.

"Too much info?" Nagisa laughed.

"R-right, so how did you came to be Rei?" Makoto asked.

"Well, I actually use to invent things for the king," Rei said proudly.

"Really? How come you're not working for him then?"

"Well...I may have um...destroyed parts of the castle...and he fired me for it..." Rei said.

"So you were the one who started that fire when I was a kid, I was wondering whether we were being attacked or not," Makoto laughed.

"Y-yes, it was a...shameful day for me, but that was when Haru came to me, he told me he liked my inventions, and wished for me to work for him, I was worried that some of my failed experiments might burn down his home, but he assured me that his home had some magical protection that could prevent any...incidents, so I accepted the offer, and ever since then, I've been working proudly as Haruka-san's personal inventor," Rei explained.

"That was very nice of you Haru," Makoto said.

"I was curious if he could invent a machine that would make grilled mackerel automatically, which reminds me, how are the plans going?"

"We're almost finished with it, we still have a few bugs here and there, as well as how to get the mackerel fully cooked without burning it," Rei said.

"W-wait...you want him to make a mackerel grilling machine?" Makoto asked. He then looked down at Haru's plate and realized that all that was there were two grilled mackerels. "I don't think eating only mackerel is that healthy..." Makoto said.

"I tried telling him that for years, but he wouldn't listen, so I just gave up and let him eat his stupid mackerel," Sousuke sighed.

"Mackerel isn't stupid, it's delicious," Haru defended.

"I-I see...so how about you Sousuke? How did you came to work for Haru?" Makoto asked.

"Actually, I was close friends with Rin, who introduced me to Haru, and well I guess I knew Haru a bit longer than these two, though I didn't officially started living with Haru until Rin suggested the idea for me, especially when he knew I needed to find work somewhere," Sousuke said.

"Rin?" Makoto asked. He then remembered a boy with red hair in one of the portraits he was looking at the other day. "Is he that red haired boy in the portrait?"

"That's him, Rin and I were best friends, and he became friends with Haru during their days in school, Rin is also a well-known wizard, just like Haru, but he's more showy," Sousuke explained.

"I see...how come he's not here?"

"He left," Haru simply said.

"Eh?"

"You'll have to excuse Haruka, he's still bitter that Rin left suddenly, even though he clearly explained his reason for leaving," Rei said.

"Why did he leave?"

"He wanted to pursue his own business, just like how Haru's business is selling medicine and potions to people," Nagisa said.

"Oh, has he found what he was looking for?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah, he sent us a letter saying he owns a bathhouse in a place far away from here, he and his sister are working very hard in making the place successful," Sousuke said.

"I see...well I do hope I get to meet this Rin someday," Makoto said.

"You're not meeting that jerk," Haru said.

"Eh?"

"He's someone you shouldn't bother meeting, if he wants to leave, fine, someone like him doesn't deserve to meet someone like you," Haru huffed.

"W-what's that suppose to mean?"

"Like I said, Haruka is very angry that Rin left," Rei said.

"I think it's mostly because Rin and Haru were great friends, but because Rin left without telling Haru why and only telling us through his letters, Haru got angry," Nagisa said.

"I'm not angry," Haru said.

"Then why do you look angry then?" Nagisa chuckled.

"Shut it, but what I said is firm, I will allow letters from him to come here, but I won't allow you visiting him," Haru said towards Makoto.

"That doesn't seem fair you know, I mean, we're allowed to see Rin, so how come Makoto can't see him?"

"Because I said so," Haru said. Even though Haru's voice was calm, Makoto could hint a bit of aggression in his voice.

"You know, just because you're the boss doesn't mean you have to boss us around," Sousuke said.

"Actually, doesn't that give him the right to boss us around?" Nagisa said.

"That's not the point Nagisa, look...I know Rin...and I'm sure if you talk to him then maybe you guys can get be friends again," Sousuke said.

"I do not want to see that jerk," Haru said.

"Well...that might be a problem," Rei said.

"...What do you mean?" Haru stared at Rei.

"Well...you see...the coordinates that leads to...Kisumi's whereabouts are a bit...outdated," Rei said.

"Meaning?"

"...We have no idea where he is," Rei said.

"W-wait, why are we looking for Kisumi?" Makoto asked.

"...Remember when I said I know someone who can turn you back?" Makoto nodded. "Well...only Kisumi knows where he is, so if we find Kisumi, we find our guy," Haru said.

"You've got to be joking," Makoto sighed, "Kisumi is the last person I want to see again," Makoto said.

"I know, but it's the only way for us to get you back to normal. Now Rei, about what you said," Haru said.

"Like I said...we do not know where Kisumi is...but um...I do know that Rin knows where he is," Rei said.

"There's no way in hell-"

"Haru please...it's bad enough we need to find Kisumi, but...if it's the quickest way to turn me back, then I'll take it...so please...can't you set aside you hatred towards Rin for me?" Makoto asked.

"...Fine, but Sousuke will do most of the talking," Haru sighed.

"Alright, but you still shouldn't avoid this," Sousuke said.

"...I'll think about it," Haru said.

Everyone finished eating, and Makoto was about to excuse himself until Rei stopped him.

"Hold it, what do you think you're doing?" Rei asked.

"Um...I was going to go to my room?" Makoto said.

"You still haven't clean up the dishes," Rei said.

"E-eh? I mean...I could do that later if you want..." Makoto said.

"Rei, please reconsider this..." Haru sighed.

"Yeah, you're kinda sounding sexist here Rei-chan," Nagisa said.

"...What are you guys talking about?"

"I guess you didn't tell him, huh Haru?" Sousuke asked. Makoto was starting to get confused. Sousuke sighed, "Rei here believed that the only way for you to earn your stay here is my...doing a bit of maid work."

"E-eh!? B-but I thought I was only doing delivery work!" Makoto exclaimed.

"You do...it's just...there isn't much delivery work at them moment," Rei said.

"T-there isn't..." Makoto looked at Haru with anger written on his face, "y-you lied to me!" Makoto accused.

"I didn't lie, I do have delivery work for you, it's just that...I didn't tell you how much delivery work you'll be doing," Haru said.

Makoto wanted to strangle him.

"Uh oh, Makoto smells mad," Nagisa said.

"You really change emotions really quick, one moment, you're neutral, the next, you're angry, then that one time you were smitten by me that you believed I was going to kiss you," Haru said. Makoto blushed.

"I-I didn't think that! I was...I was...there was something in my eye!" Makoto blushed.

"Then why was your face red?" Haru said.

"Y-you...I...I'm going to clean the dishes," Makoto said as he quickly took the stacked plates and headed towards the kitchen.

"Looks like someone is a bit mad~" Nagisa teased.

"Shut it!" Makoto shouted. Nagisa couldn't help but laugh, while everyone else was silent and feeling a bit uncomfortable.

By the time Makoto finished washing the dishes, he looked at the clock and realized he'll be turning into a female soon. Makoto sighed and quickly left the kitchen and headed towards his room. He could already feel the magic inside of him awakening. He quickly went into his room once the elevator reached his floor, he walked straight to his bed and laid down. His body slowly turned him into his female body and soon, Makoto was a girl again.

"Thank goodness I turned before anyone saw me," Makoto sighed. She rested her head on her pillow and decided to go to sleep early. She would have changed, but the entire day was exhausting, especially since she found out she'll be more of a maid than a delivery person. She really hated Haru, yet for some reason, she couldn't hate him completely. She then remembered what she did last night, where she thought Haru was going to kiss her. She blushed at the memory. She did wonder though, what would happen if Haru did kiss her that night. Makoto realized what she was thinking and tried to erase that thought out of her head. "Impossible!" Makoto groaned. She then decided to go to sleep and forget about everything.

* * *

Makoto felt warm, yet somehow this warmth wasn't overbearing, it was actually nice. Makoto was about to enjoy this sudden warmth, until she felt hands on her stomach. Makoto opened her eyes and saw that Haru was in her room. He was in bed with her. Makoto blushed and started to scream.

"W-what is it!? Are we being attacked!?" Haru exclaimed after he was woken up by Makoto's scream.

"W-what are you doing in my bed!" Makoto exclaimed.

"Your bed?" Haru asked. He then looked around and realized he was indeed in Makoto's room on her bed. "I'm sorry...I tend to do that..."

"You mean go inside people's rooms and sleep in their beds!?" Makoto exclaimed.

"It was an old habit of mines...I use to live here by myself...I didn't really have people around after my parents were gone...I was...on my own for awhile...and I guess since there were many rooms around, every time I didn't want to walk all the way to my own room, I'd just sleep in one of the extra rooms...sorry for coming in here," Haru said.

"...You must have been very lonely for awhile...huh?" Makoto asked.

"...Yeah...I guess," Haru said.

"...How come there are so many rooms and chairs? Was there more people that use to work for you?" Makoto asked.

"...No...they were actually my family...but...something happened and now...I'm the only one left...it use to be my grandmother before my mom and dad died...but now she's gone...and I'm all that's left of the Nanase family," Haru said.

"...I'm sorry," Makoto said sadly.

"...Don't be...I have people like Nagisa, Rei, Sousuke...and I hate admit it...but even Rin..." Haru said.

Makoto looked at Haru and smiled. "Well...now you also have me," Makoto said.

Haru looked at her and slowly smiled himself. "Yeah...I also have you."

Makoto blushed and she felt something inside her heart. "...Look...it's late...and you did tell me your room is a bit far...I guess you can stay in here for the night," Makoto offered.

"You sure?" Haru asked.

"I don't mind...it is pretty...cold in here...I guess," Makoto blushed.

"...Thank you," Haru said.

"Don't mention it...now let's get some sleep," Makoto said as she lied down.

"...You know...I'm sorry for what I said earlier, I didn't mean to embarrass you," Haru said.

"...You're forgiven," Makoto chuckled.

"...You know...if I did had a chance to go back to that time...I would have...kissed you," Haru said. Makoto stayed silent, she was glad that it was dark, or else Haru would have seen her blushing madly.

"G-goodnight...Haru," Makoto said.

"...Goodnight, Makoto," Haru said.

Haru slowly fell asleep, but for Makoto, it seemed it was more difficult for her to get any sleep now. She tried to control her rapid heartbeat.

 


	4. Bathhouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto finally meets Rin, but never in his life would he suspect that he would be working part time in a bathhouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow...how long has it been since I last updated this story? TvT'
> 
> Anyways, I finally had some time to actually write for my main stories, so expect an update of "Humanity" very soon as well! anyways, hope you like the chapter.
> 
> (Also, I do hope you get the Ghibli reference in this one, since you know...it's sorta obvious ;P)

The next morning was the day that Makoto and everyone will start their journey to finding Kisumi. Makoto was nervous, but he was determine to find Kisumi and find the person to break the spell.

"Morning Mako-chan! What's for breakfast?" Nagisa asked.

"U-um...slightly burnt toast and...overcooked eggs?" Makoto said.

"Eh?" Nagisa looked at the food on the table and tried his hardest to hold his laugh. "T-that was breakfast? I...I thought it was one of the expired ingredients or s-something!" Nagisa giggled.

"H-hey! I never said I was a great cook okay...I mean...I don't think being a maid to all of you actually requires me cooking now does it?" Makoto pouted.

"I guess, but you know what this maid experience needs?" Nagisa asked.

"Um...what?" Makoto asked.

"You wearing a maid outfit!" Nagisa grinned.

"Rejected," Makoto said immediately.

"Aw, come on Mako-chan, you'd look so cute in a maid outfit," Nagisa said.

"You do realize I'm male right now right?" Makoto said.

"Yeah...and your point?" Nagisa said as he tilted his head. Makoto didn't know whether Nagisa was being serious or teasing him again.

"Good morning Nagisa, Makoto," Rei came into the kitchen.

"Morning Rei-chan!" Nagisa said.

"Yes, so...what's for breakfast?" Rei asked.

"Um...overcooked toast and eggs," Nagisa said as he pointed at the burnt food on the table.

"...Nagisa...did you use one of your pranking potions on the food again?" Rei asked.

"Nope, not this time, it's all the new maid's fault," Nagisa laughed.

"I-I said I wasn't a great cook!" Makoto blushed in embarrassment.

"Morning, what's for breakfast?" Sousuke soon came inside afterwards.

"Ugh," Makoto groaned and rested his hand on his head. He was starting to regret accepting this entire thing.

Haru soon came into the kitchen, and Makoto was ready to hear Haru's statement about his terrible cooking. However, Haru simply glanced at the burnt food and started getting bacon and eggs from the fridge and putting then on the stove.

"Eh? You're going to cook your own breakfast Haru-chan?" Nagisa asked.

"No...I'm going to make all of us breakfast...but we should find the nearest market to get more eggs, bacon, and bread," Haru said.

"Wow, it's so rare for you to cook us breakfast, the last time you cooked for us was before Rin left," Nagisa said. He then shut his mouth closed and looked somewhere else. Makoto saw Haru become stiff for a moment, but proceeded cooking.

"...Does he really dislike Rin that much?" Makoto whispered towards Rei.

"I'm afraid so...if I recall...they were the best of friends...so having Rin leave without telling us must have broke Haru's heart," Rei said.

"...I see...well...I hope those two will finally settle this and leave it all behind once we meet him," Makoto said.

"Actually, you'll be meeting him with Nagisa accompanying you," Haru said.

"Eh? Y-you're not coming?" Makoto asked.

"I'm afraid not...I have work to do...besides...you don't want to see me mad," Haru said. He looked at Makoto and Makoto felt chills up his spine when those piercing blue eyes stared directly at his green eyes.

"...I see...well...I guess me and Nagisa will handle things then," Makoto said.

"...Anyways! Mako-chan, you'll leave the talking to me, I happen to be Rin's favorite!" Nagisa said.

"Since when? Rin always gets annoyed every time you pounce on him with one of your hug attacks," Sousuke sighed.

"You're just jealous because you want to be Rin's favorite," Nagisa smirked.

"What are you...shut up," Sousuke glared at Nagisa as he tried his best to hide his blush.

"Oh I can't wait to tell Rin how much Sousuke misses him, his dearest best friend in the whole wide world," Nagisa teased.

"Nagisa, I will turn you into minced meat for dinner if you don't shut up," Sousuke said.

Makoto suddenly remembered that Sousuke was not on the one who made sure everything was working in the mansion, but was also the cook.

"H-hey, how come you weren't the one cooking, and why was I the one being forced to cook?" Makoto asked.

"...Well...we never said you had to cook, you just had to do a few chores, that's all," Rei said.

"I was about to cook for all of you, but then I saw you doing it and I didn't want to interrupt your concentration...though...I think I should have," Sousuke said as he looked at the food Makoto made.

"Please stop mentioning it!" Makoto whined. Haru suddenly walked towards the table with everyone's breakfast in his arms. He placed everything down and gave Makoto his food last.

"Eat up, you're going to need it once I drop you off at where Rin is," Haru said.

"...T-thank you," Makoto blushed. The previous night was still in Makoto's head. The way Haru was so close to him, even after he changed back to his male form was so...intimidating, and the words that Haru said to him still made Makoto feel warm.

"Eh? Mako-chan? Why are you so red?" Nagisa asked.

"You're not getting a cold are you?" Rei said.

"E-eh? Oh um...no...I'm probably just...really warm or something...n-nothing to worry about," Makoto blushed. Makoto felt a hand on his forehead and realized the hand belonged to Haru.

"You are pretty warm, but nothing too serious. Just make sure to tell us if you're feeling sick or something, we wouldn't want you to faint," Haru said.

"Y-yes," Makoto gulped.

"Good...now let's start going, the sooner we drop Makoto off the better we won't run into Rin," Haru said.

"Yes sir," Nagisa said.

"I'll start the engines and get us ready for travel," Rei said.

"I'll check the coordinates," Sousuke said.

"Um, what should I do?" Makoto asked.

"Be our maid of course!" Nagisa grinned. He then pointed at the piles of dirty dishes on the table.

"Seriously?" Makoto inwardly groaned.

"It is your job," Rei said. Both he and Nagisa started heading to their destinations.

"Um...good luck," Sousuke said as he headed to his station.

"...Don't worry too much about cleaning, just relax and get ready," Haru said.

"Alright, thank you Haru," Makoto said. Haru nodded and headed to his destination.

Makoto looked around him and sighed. He thought since it'll be awhile till they get there, he decided to start cleaning.

After Makoto finished cleaning all the dishes and mop the dirty floors, he heard Nagisa yelling for him to come over.

"Nagisa?" Makoto said.

"We're here we're here we're here!" Nagisa exclaimed.

"Okay okay, calm down," Makoto said.

"Sorry," Nagisa giggled.

Both Makoto and Nagisa looked out of one of the windows and Makoto was surprised to see that the bathhouse was larger than he imagined.

"Wow...I didn't think it would be this big..." Makoto said.

"That's only because Rin gets a lot of spirits for customers," Nagisa said.

"Spirits?" Makoto asked.

"Yep, Rin's bathhouse only serves spirits and other magical being, but if you're human, you have no way of getting service," Nagisa said.

"That's a bit specific..." Makoto said.

"It's only because a human did something really bad a long time ago, and Rin didn't want to risk something like that to happen again, so he made a rule that humans were not allowed to get service," Nagisa said.

"Whatever happened must have been really bad if Rin made a rule like that..." Makoto said.

"Yeah, turns out that human angered a water spirit and the water spirit nearly flooded the place and drowned everyone," Nagisa said.

"...R-right...actually...how am I going to get in there? If they don't allow humans, I'm sure me being in there is going to cause some problems," Makoto said.

"Don't worry Mako-chan, just leave it to me," Nagisa winked.

"Oi, you two, if you're done talking, then you two better get a move on," Sousuke said.

"Yeah yeah, are you sure you don't want to come with us Sousuke? I know you want to catch up with Rin-chan," Nagisa said.

"I'd like to, but I can't leave everything to just Rei and Haru, and it's not like you do much around here in the first place," Sousuke said.

"I so do, I once scared away all those birds out of the tower," Nagisa said.

"For the last time, those were our customers asking for some potions from us," Sousuke sighed.

"Well...one of them could have been a fake customer and was blending in with them," Nagisa said.

"...Just go," Sousuke said.

"Alright alright, Mr. Grouchy Pants," Nagisa said. Both he and Makoto started going, but Makoto stopped and looked at Haru.

"Um...I guess we'll see you guys later," Makoto said.

"...Yeah...we'll come back to pick you up in the evening, just...just stay safe, and Nagisa, don't anger any spirits while you're in there," Haru said.

"Me?" Nagisa said.

"You know what I mean," Haru deadpanned.

"Alright alright, let's go Mako-chan!" Nagisa said. The two started walking out and before Makoto realized it, he was falling in he sky.

"Wah!" Makoto screamed.

"Whoops, forgot about that," Nagisa said as he started falling next to Makoto.

"W-why are we in the air!?" Makoto exclaimed.

"Well...since you know...Haru doesn't want Rin to know he's here, we had to park in the sky for a bit, but don't worry, there's usually a big bouncy cloud that'll catch us," Nagisa said.

"U-um...y-you mean that one?!" Makoto said as he pointed at the cloud that was a few feet away from them.

"Whoops...looks like we jumped at the wrong spot," Nagisa said.

"Nagisa!" Makoto exclaimed. The two continued falling, but Makoto remembered one of his emergency potions. He quickly grabbed his bags and searched for one of his potions. "Got it!" Makoto said as he took out the levitation potion. He quickly opened the vile and took a sip and he grabbed Nagisa. "Hold on!" Makoto said.

Before the two hit the ground, they were floating a few centimeters away from the ground.

"Whew, quick thinking there Mako-chan," Nagisa said.

"...I am never jumping with you ever again," Makoto said as he clenched his heart. He quickly let go of Nagisa, and let him fall on his behind.

"Ow, rude," Nagisa pouted.

"You deserved it," Makoto said. He waited a few seconds and finally stopped floating. The two started heading towards the main entrance of the bathhouse and Makoto realized that there were no one around.

"Huh...how come no one is here?" Makoto asked.

"Well duh, spirits mainly come to the bathhouse at night since they don't have to do their work around that time, and not only that, but it's also the time when humans go to sleep," Nagisa said.

"Huh, guess less humans around, more active spirits will be," Makoto said.

"Exactly, now let's go," Nagisa said.

"You sure we should be going in there? What if their not opened?" Makoto asked.

"Don't worry, if I recall from Rin's letters, some of his workers will be up around this time and be cleaning the place and getting ready for customers," Nagisa said.

"I see, well let's hope they'll allow us to talk to Rin," Makoto said. The two entered the bathhouse and upon entering, they were met with a frog man.

"We're sorry honorable customers, but we are currently not opened, come back in the evening if you can," the frog man said.

"That's okay, we're not here for a bath," Nagisa said.

"You're not? Then what brings you...hey...is that a human?" the frog man finally looked up and was staring at Makoto.

"U-um..." Makoto took a step back and was starting to get scared.

"No humans! Humans aren't allowed here!" the frog man exclaimed.

"H-hold on a sec, I-I don't mean any harm!" Makoto said.

"You won't, not after I roast you up and eat you, I heard humans taste very close to roasted newts," the frog man said.

"W-wait a minute!" Nagisa exclaimed.

"N-Nagisa! Help me!" Makoto exclaimed.

"What's going on here!?" a female voice exclaimed.

"M-mistress Gou!" the frog man said.

"I thought I told you to call me Kou!" the girl exclaimed.

"F-forgive me my lady...I was just getting rid of a pest," the frog man glared at Makoto.

"Pest...wait a minute...Nagisa?" the girl said.

"Gou-chan!" Nagisa grinned.

"It's Kou!" the girl, Gou or Kou said.

"Well if your mother gave you the name Gou, then it's Gou," Nagisa said.

"Yeah, but I prefer to be called Kou," Gou said.

"Gou!"

"Kou!"

"Gou!"

"Gou!"

"Excuse me! I'm about to be eaten here!" Makoto shrieked when he realized the frog man was still walking slowly towards him.

"Hm? Who's this with you Nagisa?" Gou asked.

"This is Mako-chan, me, Sousuke, Rei, and Haru are helping him break a spell," Nagisa said.

"Break a spell? Let me see here," Gou walked towards Makoto and sniffed at him. He eyes widen, but understood the situation. "I see...Kisumi-san put a gender changing spell on you," Gou said.

"Y-yes...and we need to find Rin and get him to tell us where Kisumi is," Makoto said.

"Well why didn't you say so, and as for you, trying to eat someone that was in need of some help, you should be ashamed of yourself," Gou said.

"I-I'm so sorry mistress Gou," the frog man said.

"I said it's Kou! You just...go and clean up bath number seven," Kou ordered.

"B-but...that's the biggest bath tub we have! T-that'll take me hours!" the frog man said.

"Well...you better get started then," Gou gave the frog man an evil looking smirk.

"Y-yes madam," the frog man quickly bowed and ran away. Gou sighed and quickly gave Makoto a cute smile. Makoto didn't know whether he should be thankful towards her or be afraid of her.

"U-um...thank you...for helping me," Makoto said.

"Of course, anyone that Haru and the gang are helping is okay in my book," Gou said.

"Well...do you know where Rin is?" Makoto asked.

"Of course, big brother is most likely in his office again," Gou said.

"B-big...brother?" Makoto asked.

"Oh that's right, Makoto, meet Matsuoka Gou, she's Rin-chan's little sister," Nagisa said.

"Hello there," Gou said.

"Um...hello, my name is Tachibana Makoto," Makoto said.

"Great, now that everyone has greeted each other, let's go see Rin-chan!" Nagisa said.

"R-right," Makoto said.

"Okay, follow me," Gou said. The three started heading towards the nearest elevator and after Gou pulled the lever up, the three started ascending upwards.

"How's it been by the way Gou-chan?" Nagisa asked.

"Good, business is doing okay, though I honestly miss going around the world with you guys," Gou said.

"Well we wouldn't mind if you guys came to visit," Nagisa said.

"We'd love to, but lately...Rin's been stressed out for awhile," Gou said.

"Stressed out? Why?"

"...I think it's because of Haru," Gou said.

"Eh?"

"Well you see...since Haru never replied to Rin's letters and wrote anything to Rin...I think Rin is getting upset that Haru is being a bit stubborn..." Gou said.

"Jeez, those two are as stubborn as mules," Nagisa said.

"I know right?" Gou said.

"Um...you don't think...you don't think with how Rin's feeling...he'll refuse to tell us where Kisumi is will he?" Makoto asked.

"...Well..." before Gou could say anything, the three reached their floor and already, they could hear loud banging and cursing. "...It might be a bit difficult," Gou said.

"...Give me a break," Makoto sighed.

"Stay strong Mako-chan," Nagisa said.

"Right...let's get over with this," Makoto said. Gou nodded and pushed the door opened, the three entered the room, but quickly ducked when a bottle of sake almost hit their head.

"Damn it!" Rin cursed.

"Big brother!" Gou exclaimed.

"Gou? Crap, I didn't hit you did I?" Rin said as he looked at his sister and checked for any injuries.

"Don't worry, I'm fine, but you really need to control that temper of yours," Gou said.

"Yeah...sorry...it's just we got a bunch of appointments today and with almost all of my workers sick or on their day off, we're really going to be in trouble later tonight," Rin said.

"You got to be kidding me," Gou sighed.

"Yeah, looks like we're going to be seriously busy tonight little sis...hey...why's there a human in here?" Rin said.

"Oh, um...big brother, this is Tachibana Makoto...and he needs you to tell him where Kisumi is, turns out Kisumi put a spell on him and he needs to find him," Gou said.

"Huh, well if you need coordinates, I'll tell you after I...wait a minute...Nagisa?" Rin finally realized that Nagisa was there.

"Hey Rin-chan," Nagisa said.

"Wait...if you're here...with him...that would mean...you're with Haru!" Rin exclaimed.

"Now big brother," Gou said.

"No," Rin said.

"W-what?"

"No. I'm not helping anyone who's friends with that guy," Rin said.

"Come on Rin-chan, help an old friend out!" Nagisa said.

"Why should I? Haru never helped me when I asked for his help in one of my letters," Rin said.

"...You asked for his help?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah, I asked him to use his magic to help my business, but the jerk refused and never returned my letters. He was the only one I could ask for help, and what he did, he just...he just...he left me hanging!" Rin said.

"Rin, he probably had his reasons, you should jump to conclusions," Gou said.

"I don't care, if that guy wouldn't help me, then why should I help him. Look, sorry that you came all the way here for nothing, but you tell that jerk that if he wanted my help, then he should have helped me from that day," Rin said.

"Wait...please," Makoto begged.

"No, now get out, or else I'll have one of my workers eat you," Rin said.

Makoto gulped and took a step back, but realized he didn't come all the way here for nothing. He stood his ground and came up with an idea.

"I-if you're not going to tell me where Kisumi is, then I'll work for it," Makoto said.

"...Work for...what are you blabbering about?" Rin asked.

"You said you were low on workers today, and that you'll have a bunch of spirits coming later tonight, so if I help you out tonight, then it won't feel like you're helping Haru out, it'll be more like a business agreement," Makoto said.

"But Makoto...Haru will be coming to pick us up tonight," Nagisa said.

"I don't care, I'm not leaving here until I get those coordinates," Makoto said.

Rin looked at Makoto silently, but soon smirked, showing his shark like teeth. "I like your determination kid, reminds me of when I was young...alright alright, if you help me, then I'll give you the coordinates as payment, but if you dare mess up, I'll have the grave spirit dig you up a nice little grave for you," Rin said. Makoto started shaking, but quickly nodded.

"I...I understand," Makoto said.

"Good, we have a deal then," Rin smirked. The two shook hands and Nagisa started getting nervous.

"Um...but what about Haru?" Nagisa asked.

"...Just..just tell him to pick me up tomorrow morning...if he can...otherwise...just go back to Haru on your own," Makoto said.

"...Alright...but don't expect to do this on your own, we're doing this together," Nagisa grinned.

"Nagisa...thank you," Makoto smiled.

"Alright you two, enough of this mushy stuff and get ready. Gou, get these a change of clothes and tell them what they have to do," Rin said.

"On it, come on you two," Gou said.

"Right, um...thank you Rin," Makoto said.

"No problem," Rin said as he started cleaning up the mess he made earlier. Before Makoto could leave, he decided to mention something to Rin.

"...I know it's none of my business...but...Haru's also feeling the same way as you...but...I feel like deep down...you both miss each other...that's all I'm going to say," Makoto said. He quickly left and ran after Nagisa and Gou, leaving Rin to look back and slowly looking at the picture frame of him and Haru as kids.

"...Idiot," Rin sighed.

Makoto quickly caught up to the two and Gou started explaining what they have to do.

"Okay, since you two will be working here for the night, here's what you have to do. You must bow politely when a customer comes in, they are spirits and they deserve the utmost respect after all. Next, you must ask the desk which bath is available and they'll give you some tokens to start the bath. Oh, and once you get the tokens, you insert them in that little slot and clip it to the small rope, then you tug it and our boiler man will have water available for that bath. Then you just pull the cord of where the water will be coming out and just fill the bath with the water, and that's basically it. Simple," Gou said.

"Yeah...but let's just hope the workers will cooperate with us," Nagisa said.

"What you mean?" Makoto asked.

"If you haven't realized...a lot of the workers are giving us a look, or more like...they're giving you a look," Nagisa said.

"Eh?" Makoto looked around and just as Nagisa said, almost all the workers were looking at Makoto with a mad face and somewhat of a hungry face.

"Um...will I be okay?" Makoto asked.

"Don't worry, Rin and I will tell all the workers what's happening and they'll leave you alone, just do your job and you'll get those coordinates in no time," Gou said.

"Alright, let's get this over with," Makoto said.

"Yep!" Nagisa grinned. The two were given their clothes and were getting ready for the night.

* * *

"Are you two done yet?" Gou asked.

"Yeah, but...I think Mako-chan might need something smaller," Nagisa said.

"Smaller? If you haven't realized, Makoto is a very large man," Gou said.

"He was...just not now," Nagisa said.

"Eh? What you...oh," Gou looked into the room and saw a now female Makoto.

"I guess I should have mentioned that I turn into a girl in the evening," Makoto said.

"it looks like it...well just a sec, let me find something smaller for you...and...here you go, this'll probably fit you...though...I can't find any pants that'll fit you, so just tie the string tightly around your waist and you'll do fine," Gou said.

"Alright," Makoto said as she took the shirt and quickly went into the changing room to change.

"So, you nervous?" Gou asked.

"Who wouldn't be?" Makoto said.

"Yeah, but don't worry, you'll do fine, just remember what I said and you'll get though this," Gou said.

"Right...hey...Gou...has Rin ever miss coming back to the gang and joining their adventure?" Makoto asked.

"...He doesn't shut up about it...he misses going around the world and seeing places he never seen, but...he promised mom and dad that he would start the bathhouse business just like how they did it," Gou said.

"...So...owning a bathhouse wasn't really his dream?" Makoto asked.

"Nope...but...he wanted to honor our parents' wishes, so that's why he left and started the bathhouse business...the only reason why I'm here is because I couldn't leave him on his own...I knew he would need my help," Gou said.

"That's very nice of you Gou...but...if you two miss being with everyone else...then why not rejoin? I'm sure your parents would have understand," Makoto said.

"I know...but with what happened between Rin and Haru...I'm pretty sure that's nearly impossible," Gou said.

"...I guess," Makoto said.

"If you two are done talking, we better start getting ready, I see the spirits coming," Nagisa said as he pointed outside the window. Just as Nagisa said, there were many spirits walking towards the bathhouse, and Makoto started getting even more nervous.

"We better get down there, good luck you two," Gou said.

"Right, thanks," Makoto said. Gou left and after Makoto and Nagisa got ready, the two headed downstairs. "Nagisa, you should head outside and see where Haru is and tell him what's happening," Makoto said.

"What about you?" Nagisa asked.

"I'll start working I guess, don't worry, I'll be fine," Makoto said.

"Alright...just...be safe, not only will Haru worry, but I will as well," Nagisa said.

"...Thanks Nagisa," Makoto smiled. Nagisa headed outside and Makoto started getting ready for her first customer.

"Welcome honorable customer, thank you for choosing our establishment for your bathing needs." Makoto kept her head down and waited for her first customer, but so far, no one has asked her to attend to any customers.

"Excuse me sir, but when will I be working?" Makoto asked.

"Who says you'll be working? A human like you will disturb our guests," the frog man said.

"But...Rin said-"

"Rin may say you're working here, but that doesn't mean we'll work with someone like you," the frog man said.

"Rin will get angry if you don't cooperate with me," Makoto said.

"Oh yeah? Well he ain't looking is he? Now get out of the way and don't interrupt our business, there's no need for your kind here," the frog man said.

Makoto glared at the frog man, but kept her head down. She will not cry in front of him or anyone. She will work, not just to get the coordinates, but to prove to the workers that humans like her can be hard working as them.

* * *

Nagisa ran outside and saw a familiar figure standing in the middle of the field.

"Haru-chan!" Nagisa exclaimed.

"Nagisa, where's Makoto, did you two get the coordinates?" Haru asked.

"...About that..."

"...What is it?" Haru asked.

"...Mako-chan maybe working at Rin's bathhouse in order to get the coordinates, since Rin wouldn't give them to us for free, especially when he realized that you were the one that sent us," Nagisa said.

"He what! That...that shark tooth little...we're getting Makoto out of there and finding another way to get the coordinates," Haru said.

I'm not sure Mako-chan is going to like that, especially since she's the one that offered to work for Rin," Nagisa said.

"I don't care, she's not suppose to be working for him, she's suppose to be working for me!" Haru said.

"...Is this really about where Makoto is working, or are you just jealous?" Nagisa asked.

"Nagisa, tell me where Makoto is," Haru said."

"...She's in the bathhouse right now, probably getting ready to get her first customer," Nagisa said.

"Alright, well we better get her out of there, if I recall from the news, the workers don't take kindly to humans," Haru said.

"Wait a second Haru," Nagisa said.

"What is it?" Haru asked. Nagisa took a whiff at the air and he grimaced at the smell.

"Ugh!" Nagisa held his nose and started gagging.

"What?"

"S-stink spirit, looks like they're coming to the bathhouse to get rid of that stink...though that might take a long time," Nagisa said as he continued holding his nose.

The two stayed silent until they realized what's going to happen.

"Makoto!" the two exclaimed in unison. The two started running towards the bathhouse and hoped they'll make it in time.

* * *

"Ugh, what's that awful smell?" one of the female workers asked.

"I don't know, but it's awful," another one said.

"You don't think one of the spirits haven't been clean for that long do you?"

"Silence, do not say such disrespectful things."

"Seriously though, where is that smell coming from?"

"I think I know where it's coming from..."

Makoto looked up and saw a spirit covered in mud, grime, and muck, she quickly put her hands over her nose, but the workers next to her told her to put them down since that was a sign of disrespect.

"Jeez, who's going to wash him?"

"I'm not doing it."

"Well I'm not."

Makoto realized that no one wanted to give the spirit a bath, and realized this was her only chance, so she quickly stepped forward and offered to give the bath to the spirit.

"E-excuse me sir, but please follow me and I'll have a bath ready for you," Makoto said.

The spirit looked at Makoto, but nodded. It then followed Makoto slowly towards the direction of the bath. Makoto stopped at the front desk and asked for a token.

"Are you crazy?" the frog man asked.

"Hey, if you want to deal with him, then fine by me, otherwise, you better give me a god damn token," Makoto said.

The frog man looked at her and nodded. He gave Makoto the token and which bath was available and Makoto guided the spirit towards the bath. The spirit got inside the bathtub once they arrived and Makoto got the token and did what Gou told her to do. She then walked towards where the cord to get the water out is and after she pulled, all the water started pouring onto the spirit. Makoto took a step back and bowed at the spirit.

"Enjoy your bath," Makoto said. She left the spirit to himself and walked towards the front, she was surprised to see Haru and Nagisa there, panting and looking extremely tired.

"M-Makoto!" Haru exclaimed.

"H-Haru? What are you doing here?" Makoto asked.

"I'm here to get you out of here, we'll find another way to get the coordinates," Haru said.

"A-another way? But...I promised Rin, and...I don't want him to have to deal with all of this," Makoto said.

"Who cares, let's just go and get out of here," Haru said.

"Haru?"

The three look back and saw Rin standing there with Gou next to him.

"...Rin," Haru said.

"...What are you doing in here?" Rin asked.

"I'm here to take Makoto and leave," Haru said.

"What, you can't take him...er...her," Rin said after he took a glance at Makoto.

"G-guys..." Makoto said.

"We're leaving, you could have given us the coordinates, but you had to be stubborn and tell Makoto to work for you," Haru said.

Oi, I didn't tell her to do anything, it was all on her, and why should I have to help you when you didn't even help me!" Rin said.

"Well why should I help someone when you left us without saying anything!" Haru countered.

"I left to start the business my parents wanted!" Rin exclaimed.

"Yeah, well you could have told us and we could have helped you, you didn't have to keep that a secret from us for years and only tell us after you left through letters!" Haru said.

"Guys!" Makoto shouted.

"Oh yeah, well you're nothing but a stuck up, water loving jerk!"

"And you're nothing but a shark faced idiot!"

"Guys! If you're done here, I'm going to go check my customer and see if they need anything," Makoto huffed. She quickly walked towards the bath, but screamed when she realized that the bath was overflowing.

"Oh no, you didn't pull the cord again when the tub was full!?" Gou exclaimed.

"You never told me I had to pull it again!" Makoto shouted.

"Oops..." Gou said.

"Gou!" Rin exclaimed.

"That's not important, what is important is that we stop the water from flowing and flooding this place," Haru said.

"Oh so now you care about helping?" Rin said.

"I care because I don't want Makoto to get hurt!" Haru said.

"Um guys, look," Nagisa pointed at Makoto, who is climbing on the tub and trying to reach the cord.

"Oi! What are you doing!?" Rin shouted.

"I...I think I can reach it...I just gotta-" Makoto lost her footing and accidentally slipped into the spirit.

"Makoto!" Haru shouted.

Everyone ran towards the spirit and saw the spirit helping Makoto out of him. Makoto opened his mouth once he was out of the spirit and realized there was something metallic inside the spirit.

"H-hey! I think the spirit has something stuck inside of him!" Makoto said.

"W-what?" Rin said.

"I think it's like a thorn, we should get this out of him," Makoto shouted.

"Like a thorn...maybe this stink spirit isn't really a stink spirit...you, go get some rope and everyone, you better be prepared to pull. Once the rope arrived, Rin threw one end towards Makoto and told him to tie the rope on the metallic part.

"Tie this up!" 

"Got it!" Makoto said. He started tying the rope onto the metallic part and once it was secured, she signaled everyone to start pulling.

"Alright everyone, start pulling!" Rin shouted. Everyone started pulling on the rope and after a few pulls, a bicycle, along with a few other objects, started coming out of the spirit, and as soon as the junk was out of him, the water washed over him to reveal a water spirit.

"...Thank...you," the spirit said as he slowly started fading away.

"..."

"Makoto! Are you alright?" Haru asked.

"Shut up! Our guest is still in here!" Rin shouted. Suddenly, the spirit sprang out of the bathtub and flew out of the bathhouse with a laugh. Every stood there, stunned and after the water finally started settling, pieces of gold was revealed on the floor.

"Gold!" someone shouted. Everyone started piling over each other as they started collecting the pieces of gold.

"Oi! knock it off! We still got some customers that need some attending, so get back to work!" Rin shouted. Everyone quickly bowed and headed towards their stations.

"...I'm sorry if I made a mess of things," Makoto said.

"You kidding? You helped the water spirit get clean again. I bet that guy is going to tell his buddies to come by and give us a good review...you did a good job," Rin smiled at Makoto and Makoto felt a bit proud of herself.

"Yeah yeah, now as promised, give us he coordinates," Haru said.

"Yeah yeah, keep your cape on I'll get it," Rin said. He took out his want from his boot and started casting a spell. A piece of paper appeared in front of them and Rin grabbed it and gave it to Makoto.

"Here, this is where Kisumi is, I hope this helps you," Rin said.

"Thank you Rin," Makoto smiled.

"No problem, you're a good kid, and I'm sad that you have to work under this jerk over here," Rin said.

Makoto knew that she couldn't leave with how Rin and Haru are now. She knew these two need to make up and be friends again.

"...Come with us," Makoto said.

Huh?"

"What!?"

"...Gou told me...you miss traveling with your friends...you miss seeing all the places you've been and haven't been...you miss your friends...so come with us," Makoto said.

"I...I...I-"

"I know you want to...and I know your parents would have understand...so please...come with us..." Makoto said.

"...What about my bathhouse...I can't leave it unattended," Rin said.

"Leave it to him," Makoto pointed at the frog man that was rude to him before.

"M-me?"

"Yes, you may have been rude to me earlier, but you take this job very seriously, so you'll do fine if you run the shop while your boss is gone for awhile," Makoto said.

"I don't know..." Rin said.

"Please...at least until I break this spell...come with us," Makoto said.

"...Alright, I'll go, I guess someone has to make sure this jerk isn't making you work too hard," Rin said.

"I still don't agree to this," Haru said.

"Please Haru...for me..." Makoto gave her best puppy dog face and Haru just stared at her, then sighed.

"...Fine, but I'm not going to like this," Haru said.

"Don't worry...you will. Oh and Gou, you can come with us too of course," Makoto said.

"Really?" Gou asked.

"Course, I ain't leaving my little sister behind," Rin said.

"Oh, thank you big brother, and thank you Makoto," Gou said.

"Course...it be nice having a girl around when I turn into a girl of course," Makoto chuckled.

"Yay! we got the gang back together, and it's all thanks to Mako-chan!" Nagisa cheered.

"Yeah, but don't expect me and Haru to be buddies again just like that, it'll take a lot for us to even say morning to each other," Rin said.

"Hmph, I'm only allowing you to rejoin the group because Makoto wants you to," Haru said.

"...Oh I see what's going on, you like Makoto don't you?" Rin teased.

Haru stiffen, but simply glared at Rin. "Shut up and let's go, even though I would like to dive into the water here, I'd rather not since this water belongs to a jerk," Haru said as he grabbed Makoto's hand and guided her outside.

"Haru-chan! wait up! Let me get our clothes at least!" Nagisa said.

"I'll meet you over there, just hurry up and get your things," Haru said.

"Right!" Gou said as both she and Nagisa went off to get their things, while Rin gave clear instructions on what the frog man should do while he's gone.

Haru and Makoto continued walking towards to where the mansion was parked, and after they stopped, Haru looked down and looked a bit upset.

"Why...why did you have to invite him to come back?" Haru asked.

"...Because I know you miss him, even if you won't admit it," Makoto said.

"You're really a stubborn person," Haru sighed.

"Yeah, well you're stuck with me until we find Kisumi and turn me back into just being a male," Makoto said.

"...Yeah..." Haru said.

"...Hey...were you...were you really jealous of Rin...back there?" Makoto asked.

"...No...yes...maybe...I...I don't know...I'm not use to having these feelings," Haru said.

"Oh...well...thank you for worrying about me at least...and thank you for being there...it...it means a lot," Makoto said as she started to blush.

"...Makoto..."

"...Haru..."

The two stared at each with what felt like years and Makoto felt that they were leaning towards each other until they heard the door opening.

"Haru, Makoto, you're back," Rei said.

"Rei..."

"Well I hope you have some good news," Rei said.

"U-um yeah, we got the coordinates...and...Rin and Gou will be joining us," Makoto said.

"Rin and Gou! That's wonderful, this calls for a celebration!" Rei said.

"Yeah, I'll get the wine and beer and start cooking," Sousuke said.

"Eh? S-sousuke-san! I don't think getting alcohol is a good idea! Especially when it's your turn to drive!" Rei said as he ran after Sousuke.

"...U-um..I...I better go change and get some sleep, it's been a long day," Makoto said.

"Yeah...goodnight," Haru said.

"Goodnight Haru," Makoto said. She walked inside and headed towards her room. She did try to control her beating heart. It was no use to Makoto. She was in love with the great wizard.


	5. The Great Wizard and the Cursed Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto had a choice, he can either stay as he is and continue to travel the world with his friends, or he can break the curse, but never be able to remember his friends again, especially Haru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So at first, I thought of adding more chapters, but I thought I should just end the story now or else I'll never get this finished. So yeah, thanks for reading and enjoy the last chapter!

Makoto didn't know what to do. He, or she, was in love with Haru. Makoto didn't know what to do, he was a boy after all, so he shouldn't be in love with another male. Makoto then remembered his conversation with Kisumi on the day he confessed to him, and Makoto groaned at how his one way thinking was the reason that got him in this mess in the first place. Makoto laid on her bed and hoped that she can forget about his feelings and just hope everything will be back to normal.

Makoto suddenly heard crashing and Makoto groaned. So much for trying to forget everything with some sleep. Makoto walked out of hrt room and saw Rin and Haru in the hallway, arguing.

"I can't believe you turned my room into...into a freaking swimming pool!" Rin exclaimed.

"Well I thought it would be a waste of space since it looked like you weren't going to come back," Haru said.

"You jerk! I should punch you right now!" Rin exclaimed.

"Big brother! Don't fight with Haru!" Gou said.

"Oh come on, if he turned your room into a swimming pool, you'd be angry at him too," Rin said.

"Well he didn't, so you should calm down," Gou said.

"Um...something wrong here?" Makoto asked. It was very late, and close to being morning.

"Oi Makoto, tell this jerk to turn my room back," Rin said.

"Why should I? You're going to leave just like before," Haru said.

"You know what, once we're finished with whatever we're doing, I'll make sure to never hear from you ever again," Rin said.

"Fine!" Haru said.

"Fine!" Rin said.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Shut up!" Makoto shouted. She didn't like raising her voice, but she was getting annoyed, especially when she's a girl right now. "Look...if Haru isn't going to turn Rin's room back to normal, then Rin can sleep in my room."

"Wait what!?" Rin blushed.

"There's no way I'll let that happen, especially when you're a girl right now," Haru said.

"I'll turn back into a boy in about two hours. Besides, Rin will be sleeping the entire time, so he won't be able to see me changing or anything," Makoto said.

"I still don't think that is wise," Haru said. Haru thought about it and sighed, "Fine, Rin can sleep in my room."

"Why the hell would I sleep in your room? I bet it smells like mackerel," Rin said.

"Well I'm not letting you sleep in Makoto's room. I'll sleep in one of the spare rooms and everything will be fine," Haru said.

"You sure Haru-chan? It's very late and getting to one of the spare rooms is going to take awhile," Nagisa said.

"It's fine," Haru said, "Now everyone get some sleep, we're almost to where Kisumi is." Everyone started heading to their rooms, and Haru was about to leave for the elevator, but Makoto grabbed his hand.

"Come on, I can't let you go all the way up there," Makoto said.

"But-" Makoto wouldn't have it, she continued dragging Haru to her room and once they entered, she ordered Haru to go to bed.

"Now go to sleep, I don't want the great powerful wizard to be tired tomorrow," Makoto said.

"...You're really bossy at night," Haru said.

"Shut up and go to sleep," Makoto said. She was about to grab the other pillow and get the extra blanket, but Haru stopped her.

"Just get in, it's not like we haven't slept together before," Haru said.

Makoto blushed and quietly got in. She made sure not to face Haru, otherwise he'll see her blushing face.

"...You alright Makoto?" Haru asked.

"I'm fine...just nervous," Makoto said.

"Why?"

"It's been years since I've seen Kisumi...I don't even know if he still likes me or not...I...I actually want to say sorry to him," Makoto said.

"After he turned you into a girl?" Haru asked.

"Well...I'm still angry at him for that...but...I should have considered his feelings...I shouldn't have ignored them like that," Makoto said.

"...Did you like Kisumi like that?" Haru asked.

"...No...I don't think so...I always thought of him as a brother than a potential boyfriend...but...he was sweet...he always made my life exciting with his magic...he always worked very hard into being a good wizard...I don't know...if I had a different perspective on things...maybe I could have fallen in love with him," Makoto said.

"...If you had met me before Kisumi...would you have fallen in love with me?" Haru asked.

Makoto stayed silent. She knows she has to answer Haru. She didn't face him, "...I would...I would have fallen for you if I met you first."

"...Good night Makoto," Haru said. Makoto felt movement and knew Haru was going to sleep. Makoto closed her eyes and hope that her feelings reached the great wizard sleeping next to her.

* * *

"We're here!" Nagisa exclaimed.

Everyone looked out the window and there have indeed arrived. They were high up in the clouds and they noticed many things down below. There were many cloud creatures outside and Makoto couldn't help but be amazed at how beautiful everything is.

"I can't believe we're here...I'm finally going to be rid of this curse," Makoto said.

"...You sure you want to turn back? I kinda thought you're use to being a girl," Haru said.

"Oi, if we let him stay as a girl, then this whole voyage would have been pointless," Rin said.

"...Yeah...this journey was so I can turn back remember? I can't really...stay like this," Makoto said.

"...If that is what you want," Haru said.

Makoto was confused, why does it feel like Haru doesn't want Makoto to turn back? Makoto knows that Haru doesn't mind Makoto no matter what gender he is, but why does it feel like Haru doesn't want Makoto to turn back to normal. Does Haru like Makoto as a girl more than a man? The thought made Makoto feel sad.

A knocking sound came from the front door.

"I-Impossible! We're still in the air!" Rei said.

"Maybe it's one of the cloud creatures, cloud creatures probably can fly!" Nagisa said.

"Wonder what they want," Sousuke said. Everyone went to the front door and saw a boy with cat ears.

"Um, excuse me, but orders from king Kisumi, I must ask you to leave immediately," the boy said.

"Oi, who do you think you are to be telling us to leave when we just got here?" Rin said. The boy's tail showed he was scared, but he kept his guard up.

"I-I'm Nitori and I'm Kisumi's messenger, and he has told me to tell you to leave. He does not like to be visited at the moment," Nitori said.

"Sorry, but we really need to see him, can't you tell him it's important?" Makoto said.

"...It's you!" Nitori said.

"Eh? Me?" Makoto pointed at himself. He was confused.

"Yes, it's you! The one Kisumi won't shut up about!" Nitori said.

"...Kisumi is talking about me?" Makoto asked.

"Yes yes...this...this is fantastic! If Kisumi sees you then he'll stop moping and feeling angry all the time!" Nitori said.

"Does that mean we can go see him?" Makoto asked.

"Yes yes...this is very good! Kisumi will be happy again!" Nitori said. He jumped backwards and Makoto was afraid he was going to fall, but the cat boy brought out a backpack with wings. He started flying. "I shall tell the king about this, we shall meet you at the palace. You'll be seen by the Mikoshiba brothers, they'll take you to Kisumi."

"Yes, alright," Makoto said. Everyone watched Nitori fly away and they continued on to the palace.

"...King huh? Seems Kisumi has been busy over the years," Sousuke said.

"Well as long as we can meet him, then it should be fine," Makoto said.

The finally landed and were at the palace. Once everyone stepped out, they were greeted by two people wearing soldier uniforms.

"Are you Makoto?" The tall one asked.

"Yes," Makoto answered.

"I'm Seijuurou Mikoshiba, and this is my brother Momotarou," Seijuurou said, "we shall take you to the king."

"Great," Makoto said happily.

"Follow us and...and...and..." the smaller one, Momotarou, suddenly stopped and saw Gou. His face became red and Makoto became confused.

"Oi Momo, what are you do...do..." Seijuurou also spotted Gou and the two men started looking nervous.

"Oh brother," Rin sighed.

"Hi! I'm Momo, what's your name pretty lady?" Momo asked.

"Hello, I'm Seijuurou! What's your name my lady," Seijuurou said as he pushed Momo away.

"I'm...Matsuoka Gou," Gou said.

"Nice to meet you Gou! So, do you maybe want to-"

"I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me?" Momo interrupted his big brother.

"Uh..."

"Like hell I'm letting you go near her," Rin said, "now take us to see Kisumi or else I'll turn you two into pumpkins."

"Right right, we shall take you to see the king," Seijuurou said. The two led the way, and everyone followed.

"You alright Gou?" Haru asked.

"I'm fine Haru, no need to worry," Gou said happily.

"...Like you even care Haru," Rin said.

"Oi, Gou is like a sister to me, of course I care for her," Haru said.

"....Yeah whatever," Rin said. The two went silent and Makoto couldn't help but wonder how the two feel about each other.

They reached the main room and upon entering, Makoto saw him. Kisumi.

"...Makoto? Is that you?" Kisumi asked once he got off of his throne.

"Yes Kisumi...it's been awhile hasn't it?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah...when you broke my heart and then told me to never come back to your village," Kisumi said.

"...I'm sorry...I...I didn't mean to ignore your feelings like that...I'm sorry for everything...I...I want us to be friends again," Makoto said.

"You...you forgive me? Even after I cursed you?" Kisumi asked.

"Yes, I forgive you Kisumi," Makoto smiled.

"...Makoto...I'm so happy," Kisumi said.

"I'm glad...now if you could-"

"Nitori, get everything ready," Kisumi said.

"Eh? Ready for what?" Makoto asked.

"For our wedding of course!" Kisumi smiled.

"What!?" Everyone exclaimed.

"W-what do you mean? I never agreed to marry you!" Makoto exclaimed.

"I know, but ever since you banished me, I was never able to ask you, so since you're here now, let's get married, especially since you forgive me," Kisumi said.

"I-I can't marry you!" Makoto exclaimed.

"Why not?"

"Hello, I'm cursed. Besides, I don't love you like that Kisumi. Isn't marriage suppose to be based on love?" Makoto asked.

"Well I do love you Makoto, and you will soon love me, once we're married and you wear your wedding dress," Kisumi said.

"Wedding dress? Why is it a wedding dress!?" Makoto exclaimed.

"Cause the wedding is happening at night," Kisumi said.

"What!?" Makoto suddenly felt hands over him and soon he was being hauled up and heading towards a random direction.

"See you tonight my handsomely cute wife/husband to be," Kisumi said.

"Help!" Makoto shouted.

"Makoto!" Haru was about to run after him, but Seijuurou and Momo stopped them.

"Sorry, as ordered from the king, I must ask you all to leave," Seijuurou said.

"What? We're not leaving without Mako-chan!" Nagisa hissed.

"What's going on now? ...Ah Haru, I should thank you for bringing my wife here," Kisumi said.

"You can't do this Kisumi, we came here to lift that curse," Haru said.

"Lift that curse? Then why didn't you do it? You know how to lift that spell," Kisumi said.

"Wait...what?" Rin exclaimed.

"Is that true Haruka?" Rei asked.

"Haru?" Gou said.

"...Yes...I know how to lift Makoto's spell," Haru said.

"Then why didn't you tell Makoto? Why did you make us go through all of this just to end up getting Makoto married to this jerk?" Rin exclaimed.

"Cause the price of lifting that curse would be that Makoto would lose all of his memories," Haru said.

"...You mean...Mako-chan wouldn't remember us?" Nagisa asked.

"Yes..." Haru said.

"So what's the point of bringing Makoto here then?" Rin asked.

"So he would give up this quest to finding a way to break the spell," Haru said.

"Seems that didn't work out as planned, huh Haru?" Kisumi said, "If you all aren't leaving, then you shall be sent to the prison cell."

"Yeah right, like we'll be stopped by these two," Nagisa said.

"No, but I can always transport you there," Kisumi said. He snapped his hands and everyone was transported to the cell.

"...Well he can do that..." Nagisa said.

"Now what? I'm pretty sure this prison cell is magic proof," Rin said.

"...I don't know," Haru said.

"...Are you giving up just like that Haru?" Rin said.

"Well what else are we suppose to do? We have no way out of here and Makoto is doomed to be married to that jerk...so we might as well wait and hope we'll be released once the wedding is over," Haru said. He sat on the ground and hid his face in his knees.

"...Fine, we can get out of here and save Makoto ourselves, we don't need you," Rin said.

"Yes, but how are we to escape?" Rei asked.

"...I'm thinking about it," Rin said, "I just hope Makoto is doing okay."

* * *

"P-please stop moving so much Tachibana-san," Nitori said.

"I'm sorry, but I am not marrying Kisumi!" Makoto exclaimed.

"...I'm really sorry that you're being forced to do this, but we need Kisumi to be happy," Nitori said.

"Why?"

"...You didn't really think all these cloud people were really clouds...we're all cursed as well, just like you," Nitori said.

"What?"

"Ever since you banished Kisumi...he's been very angry and well...he cursed us the moment he stepped foot to this village, now all the people are stuck to live in the clouds and be cloud people, never being able to see their friends or family ever again," Nitori informed.

"So if I marry Kisumi...then the town will be back to normal?" Makoto asked.

"Yes, so please, just do this for the people who are cursed," Nitori begged.

"...What about me? What about my curse?" Makoto asked.

"Are you sure you want to get rid of your curse?" Kisumi said once he walked in, "sorry, I know it's bad luck to see his bride before the wedding, but considering you're a man right now, I don't think it counts," Kisumi said.

"...What do you mean? My friends and I came all the way here just so you could get rid of this curse," Makoto said.

"...There is a reason as to why I can't lift the curse Makoto...it's because you would lose all of your memories if I did lift it," Kisumi said.

"...What?"

"Oh and I believe Haru knew that too. In fact, he could have easily lifted that curse off of you if he wanted to, but he didn't," Kisumi said.

"...Haru knew?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah...if that curse was lifted...then you would have to lose your memories. You would forget your friends, your family, everything. The only thing you'd remember to do is breathe, eat, and blink," Kisumi said.

"...So...if I did get this curse off of me...I would forget everything...even...even Haru?" Makoto asked.

"...Yes," Kisumi said.

Makoto had a choice, he can either stay as he is and continue to travel the world with his friends, or he can break the curse, but never be able to remember his friends again, especially Haru.

Makoto looked at Nitori, who is begging Makoto to marry Kisumi and lift the curse on the town. He decided to marry Kisumi.

"...Fine, I'll marry you, but you must lift the curse of the town," Makoto said.

"I will I promise, once you kiss me, then the curse will be lifted," Kisumi smiled.

"...Okay...and you must let my friends go," Makoto said.

"After the ceremony, I promise. Now Nitori, continue preparing Makoto's dress and I will see you in a few hours," Kisumi said.

"Yes sir," Nitori said. Nitori continued adjusting Makoto's dress and Makoto sighed. He knows he'll never turn back to normal, but he doesn't want to forget the great friends he just made.

* * *

"Okay...maybe we can convince the two guards to come over here and Sousuke uses his strength to beat them up!"

"How? The bars are in the way, so beating them up would be very awkward," Sousuke said.

"...Good point," Nagisa said.

"Focus, we need to get out of here!" Rin exclaimed, he looked at Haru and sighed. "Haru, please. We need your help, Makoto needs your help."

"What's the point?"

"...Okay, this is not the Haruka I know. The Haruka I know is the jerk that does what he wants and doesn't let people get in the way. He the one that helps people, he's the one that thinks outside the box. The Haruka I know...maybe the biggest jerk I know...but he's also the greatest friend I've ever met," Rin said. Haru looked up and stared at Rin. "...Right now, Makoto needs you, so please...if you care about him, you gotta get up and help us escape," Rin said.

"...Alright...for Makoto," Haru said. He stood up and walked over towards the others.

"Haru? Got any ideas?" Nagisa asked.

"Hm...so it's Momo and Seijuurou huh...Rin...I know you're not going to like this...but I'm going to have to borrow Gou for a bit," Haru said.

"E-eh?"

Once Haru told everyone the plan, while Sousuke restrained Rin from strangling Haru, everyone got into position.

"Oh boys," Gou said.

"Y-yes Gou-chan?" Momo said.

"I was wondering if you could let me out," Gou said.

"Sorry Gou-chan, but we'd lose our jobs if we do that," Seijuurou said.

"More like we'd lose our heads," Momo said.

"B-but...this prison cell is so cramp...not only that but you put me in here with a bunch of males...now does that sound right to you?" Gou said.

"...I-it's true! We shouldn't make Gou-chan be in a cell full of guys!" Momo said.

"Well...alright...we'll let you out for a bit and then put you in a separate cell," Seijuurou said.

"Oh thanks you," Gou said happily. Once Seijuurou and Momo opened the cell door, Haru quickly ran out and use a spell to freeze the two in place.

"That should hold them for a bit," Haru said.

"Haru, you no good son of a-"

"Thanks Rin...for everything, and I'm sorry...for everything," Haru said.

"...Heh...I'm sorry too...friends?" Rin held his hand.

"...Friends," Haru said and shook Rin's hand, "now let's go save Makoto," Haru said. Everyone started running and Haru hope he makes it on time.

* * *

"Mako-kun, you look so beautiful in your dress," Kisumi said.

"...Seriously? This is very tight," Makoto said as he struggled to move.

"Don't worry, in one more hour, you'll turn in a girl very soon, for now, let's start the ceremony," Kisumi said.

"...You promise that once we're married, the spell will be broken for the people, right?" Makoto asked.

"Don't worry, all you have to do is kiss me, and the spell is broken. You can kiss me now if you want to turn them back already," Kisumi said.

"...I feel like since we're getting married anyways...might as well wait," Makoto said.

"Great. Nitori, start the show," Kisumi said.

"R-right. Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the sight of God, and in the presence of...the c-cloud creatures and the servants to join together this man and this man...who will turn into a woman very soon, in Holy Matrimony," Nitori began.

"Yeah yeah yeah, get to the ending already," Kisumi said impatiently.

"R-right...um...if anyone has any objections to this marriage-"

"Stop!" Haru shouted.

"Ah man...it would have been cooler if we entered while the preacher said if anyone has any objections to this marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace," Nagisa said.

"Nagisa, we don't have time for your tomfoolery!" Rei exclaimed.

"Right," Nagisa said.

"H-Haru?" Makoto said.

"Makoto...don't marry Kisumi," Haru said.

"...I'm sorry Haru, but I have to...if I want to break this curse for-"

"I know...I know...but please don't break the curse. It's not because I like you like this, it's not because I like you as a woman or a man...it's because I don't want you to forget. I don't want you to forget about the adventure we've had so far. I don't want you to forget about your friends or your family. I don't want you to forget about me," Haru said.

"...Haruka..."

"Makoto...I love you!" Haru shouted. Everyone in the room gasped.

"Woohoo! Go Haru-chan!" Nagisa said.

"Sh!" Gou shushed Nagisa.

"Haru...I...I love you too!" Makoto cried and ran towards Haru. He opened his arms and hugged Haru tightly.

"Makoto...please don't marry Kisumi to break your curse," Haru said.

"...Idioit, I'm not marrying Kisumi to break my curse, I'm marrying him to break the curse of the town people," Makoto laughed.

"...What?" Haru said.

"Yeah...but...but since you said that...I know that I can't marry Kisumi. So Kisumi...I can't marry you anymore," Makoto said.

"Makoto..."

"Kisumi. I always thought of you as a great friend, but I also know you have a terrible attitude once you don't get something you want. You're very spoiled Kisumi," Makoto scolded.

Kisumi flinched and looked down on the ground. "Come on Mako...I...I didn't mean all of that b-bad stuff...I swear!"

"Kisumi...come here right now," Makoto demanded. Kisumi sighed and walked towards Makoto. "...Kisumi...I don't love you...not like that...I just want us to be friends."

"B-but-"

"Sh! Now Kisumi...my friend and I are going to leave...and you're going to turn everyone back to normal and never do something like this ever again," Makoto said.

"...I might do that...but since you're cancelling the marriage...I'm not turning anyone back," Kisumi pouted.

"...Then I guess I'll have to do this," Makoto said. He kissed Kisumi's cheek and Kisumi started blushing. Everything started shaking and soon people started turning back to people instead of clouds.

"M-Makoto!" Kisumi exclaimed as he continue to blush.

"I love you Kisumi...and I do hope I get to see you again...as a friend and not as a suitor," Makoto smiled.

"Makoto, we need to get out of here, this place is falling apart," Haru said.

"W-what about the people?" Makoto asked.

"Don't worry, they'll safely float back down to the ground, but we can't do that, now let's go!" Haru said.

"Goodbye Kisumi...hope to see you again!" Makoto smiled.

Everyone started running. The clouds started falling falling apart and the mansion was about to fall.

"We're never going to make it!" Nagisa shouted.

"Nagisa, turn into a cat!" Makoto said as he took out one of his potions from his bag.

"Eh? Um...okay," Nagisa turned into a cat. Makoto grabbed him by the neck and gave the potion to Nagisa. "W-what's this?"

"This will help you rocket towards the house, you'll go faster if you're smaller, so now go!" Makoto threw Nagisa and Nagisa started flying quickly towards the mansion.

Once Nagisa got inside, he quickly went towards the control room and started making the mansion fly. Everyone quickly jumped, but Makoto accidentally tripped on his dress.

"Makoto!" Haru ran back and helped Makoto up. Suddenly, the cloud split apart and Makoto was up high.

"H-Haru!" Makoto exclaimed.

"Makoto!"

"Shoot!" Makoto quickly looked into his bag and tried to find the floating potion. When he found it the cloud he was on suddenly shook and Makoto accidentally dropped the potion. "No!"

"...Jump!" Haru said.

"Are you crazy!?" Makoto shouted.

"Just jump! Trust me!" Haru shouted. Makoto looked at Haru and saw that the cloud he was on was going to disappear.

"...I trust you Haru!" Makoto jumped and as he was about to be caught into Haru's arm, he suddenly turned back into a girl. Haru caught her and held her tightly in his arms. "...You knew I was going to turn into a girl, didn't you?"

"I can see the sun setting from here," Haru said.

"...You wonderful jerk!" Makoto kissed Haru on the lips. Haru held Makoto tightly. Makoto smiled at Haru and Haru smiled at her.

"Your smile is very beautiful," Haru said.

"...Thank you," Makoto said. Suddenly, the cloud they were on disappeared and they were falling. "A-ah!"

"Makoto, hold onto me!" Haru said. Makoto grabbed Haru's hand and Haru held her tightly against his chest. They continued falling until Nagisa steered the mansion to catch them.

"That was a close one!" Rin exclaimed.

"Perfect timing Nagisa," Haru said. Nagisa gave Haru a thumbs up. Everyone looked at the window and watched as all the people started floating back down to the earth. Makoto saw Kisumi come out of the palace and he smiled at her.

"...Are you sure we should let him be just like that?" Haru asked.

"...I know Kisumi...he's not going to be too much of a threat to us," Makoto said. The mansion flew away.

"S-sir, what should we do now now that you are no longer a king?" Nitori asked.

"...You're still going to follow my orders?" Kisumi asked.

"Of course we are, you may have been a jerk by turning all those people into cloud creatures..." Momo said.

"But you're still a good guy," Seijuurou said.

"Yes, s-so...what are your orders?"

Kisumi looked at them and smiled. "I say...we use some magic to make my palace move and start chasing after the love of my life. After all, the best part about being in love is the chasing after the one you love, you know?"

"I see, that means we'll get to see Gou-chan again!" Momo said.

"Yes!" Seijuurou said.

"Well it looks like you're going to have some competition though sir," Nitori said.

"I know...but I don't mind...I've been meaning to find a way to challenge the ever so famous great wizard, Nanase Haruka."

* * *

Makoto watched as the clouds above him float by. He enjoyed the warm sunlight hitting his face. He enjoyed the smell of grass and wildflowers that surround him. It was peaceful.

"Makoto! We're going to be leaving soon!" Gou said.

"Coming!" Makoto stood up and ran back to the mansion. "So where are we going next?" Makoto asked.

"Well I thought we stop by your village and visit your folks, I'm sure they miss you," Haru said.

"Thank you Haru," Makoto smiled.

"Then, we're going to the tiny village that has a bunch of soot spirits! It'll be so cool to see one in real life! I'm going to pounce so many!" Nagisa said.

"Don't anger them Nagisa! They are still spirit after all!" Rei said.

"Yeah yeah, but we better hope we don't run into Kisumi, that guy is still chasing after us and trying to get back Makoto," Rin said.

"Like we'd ever let that happen," Sousuke said as he started drinking another can of beer.

"Oi! I thought I told you to stop drinking! It's bad for your health!" Rin exclaimed.

"H-hey, give that back!" Sousuke tried to get back the can, but Rin started running with it.

"Guys! Stop being so childish!" Gou said as she started chasing after them.

"That looks fun! Come on Rei-chan!" Nagisa pulled Rei's hand and the two joined the chase.

"W-wait!" Rei shouted.

Makoto watched as everyone started running and he couldn't help but giggle.

"...Are you happy Makoto? Even if you're still cursed?" Haru asked.

"...I am...and I feel like this isn't a curse anymore...it's more like a wonderful gift," Makoto said.

"Why's that?" Haru asked.

"Cause...if I never had it...then I wouldn't have gone on these adventures...I wouldn't have met you guys...I...I especially wouldn't have met you Haru," Makoto said.

"...I love you Makoto," Haru said.

"I love you too," Makoto kissed Haru on the lips and started giggling. "Come on, this does look fun, let's join the chase!" Makoto said.

"Too bothersome," Haru huffed.

"Oh, don't be so lazy Nanase Haruka," Makoto grabbed his hand and the two started running along with everyone.

Even as Makoto is stuck with this curse, he doesn't mind, especially when he met such wonderful people in his life, he gets to visit amazing places, and of course, he gets to be with the great wizard.

"Let's go on another adventure everyone!"


End file.
